


Til Graduation Do Us Part

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ferdie is a Theatre Kid, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mutual Pining, but i love romantic tropes, ferdibert, medium burn?, oh my god they were roommates, this is cliche as hell, we eating good tonight with that rivals to lovers baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: As if punished by cruel fate, Hubert had been placed in a dorm with a foolish, overly optimistic boy by the name of Ferdinand. The two instantly did not get along from day one, and every day together since has been filled with constant bickering and fights. Despite trying to befriend Hubert on a number of occasions, Ferdinand has given up on being friends with the spiteful shadow of a man he has as a roommate.Yet, on a particular evening where Hubert is having an incredibly bad day, Ferdinand goes against his better judgment to try and cheer him up by inviting him to a party. After a shocking turn of events, (where Hubert proves he's not a total heartless jerk ) Ferdinand's loathing slowly warps into hesitant fondness that won't stop growing.(AKA: Slow developing feelings for a college roommates Ferdie and Hubie! After bickering and fighting for months, Ferdinand gradually begins to grow a crush on Hubert after seeing him act so kind. Then, Hubert also falls victim to Ferdinand's charm and starts to crush upon him. The two are mutually yearning for each other, but are hesitant to bridge the gap after their initial rivalry.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 100
Kudos: 226





	1. Party Foul or Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This idea was inspired by a conversation I had with a lovely person about AUs for Ferdibert. I came up with this whole imaginary scene at a party for dorm-mate Ferdinand and Hubert, and I had to write it out. Please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I got a piece commissioned for this first chapter! Look at Tyto's lovely art [ here! ](https://twitter.com/tytopls/status/1353842059346468865?s=20) (IT IS SO CUUUUUTE)

College dorm life has been a rollercoaster for Hubert Von Vestra so far. It’s half way into the semester, and Hubert still could not handle the irritating mannerisms of his roommate. Of all the people he could have been paired off with, it had to be some pompous rich kid who was always smiling and oozing positivity. Now, Hubert had not expected to absolutely be thrilled with his roommate, most college roommates merely tolerated one another’s existence, but he loathed living with such a blind optimist.

He knew from day one that the two were not going to get along very well, recalling the argument he had with his incoming roommate when he took over the side of the room he had planned to claim. While Hubert had arrived first, he had merely tossed a few of his bags into the middle of the room before leaving to go along with some nonsense from his parents about spending time together before leaving him to start his new life living away from home. The idea had been so exciting at first. The freedom from his father was liberating, but it came with a price. 

That price went by the name Ferdinand Von Aegir.

On day one, Ferdinand made himself an enemy when Hubert came back late in the evening, the sun completely gone from the sky, and saw Ferdinand hanging up a plethora of pictures on some corkscrew board on his, self proclaimed, side of the room. When Ferdinand saw Hubert come into the room, he had been stunned to see that his roommate was some tall, brooding man with far too much black in his wardrobe. He had offered a smile and a hand to shake upon meeting, but Hubert merely scoffed and rejected his greeting, asking for him to take everything down and move sides. Recalling the short version of the story, Ferdinand refused and grew an immediate distaste for his new roommate as well. 

Since that fateful day, the two had been butting heads over every trivial detail. Whether it was the fact that Ferdinand woke up at damn 6AM, when his classes didn’t even start until 8AM, and began a long process of “rising and shining” with his obnoxious singing in the shower and ten step skin routine that baffled Hubert to no end. Then, there was the fact that Ferdinand always was taking damn pictures of himself and every damn little thing he did to post on social media, often getting blurry cryptic shadows of Hubert in the background that alarmed his many followers. 

This wasn’t even mentioning the fact that Ferdinand was a social butterfly, so he always had friends over. Plus, the fact that he was a theater major, he often had many other theater kids who flooded their dorm and deafened Hubert with their endless singing or reciting of lines. There were many times where Hubert would literally threaten to kick these people out, forcing them to leave so that he could work on a paper or study in peace. Yet, he couldn’t even enjoy that, because Ferdinand would always whine and give him a lecture about how he was going to fail an audition or needed to practice and that this was his dorm too blah blah so he had to respect his wishes.

Wallowing in self pity, Hubert thought he was the only suffering in this arrangement, but this was far from the truth. In Ferdinand’s eyes, he was being shackled with some demon of the night who never slept. Ferdinand had tried to befriend his roommate many times during the first few few weeks, but he gave up after a while, since Hubert seemed determined to hold a grudge and mock every little thing he did. It was frustrating to always hear that scoff or watch Hubert roll his eyes when Ferdinand spoke about his club activities, such as his involvement in the equestrian club, or gushing about his plans on his phone about attending a multitude of sporting events with his friends. He figured the man just had to be jealous, since he never saw Hubert talk with any one beside one woman with white hair that he went to class with in the evenings. Though, she seemed a little more friendly than Hubert at least.

Of course, this was only the tip of the iceberg for Ferdinand’s complaints about living with Hubert Von Vestra. One of his least favorite things about Hubert was the fact that he seemed to live off of coffee, looking half dead as he never slept more than like two or three hours a night, if that. The man gave off such a terrifying aura that often scared away many of his pals. One of his closest friends from class, Lorenz Gloucester, refused to come back to his dorm after being glared at the entire time he was over and being openly mocked with muffled laughs and snickers from across the room when helping Ferdinand recite his lines. 

Then, there was the fact that Hubert would leave his side of the room a chaotic mess. He claimed that he knew where everything was, but Ferdinand couldn’t stand it. His walls were bare, and his desk was a mess of papers and books! It looked as if a tornado hit the place in Ferdinand’s opinion. Plus, Hubert had the nerve to leave these passive aggressive post-it notes over on his side of the room. They would often be half-hearted insults about either something he did during his morning routine, overhearing a conversation on his phone, mocking his practicing for his parts, or merely teasing him for his constant use of his social media apps. Ferdinand began to return the notes, making notes on his messy room, his rugged appearance, his lack of sociability and poor attitude, his rudeness to his friends, his lack of a love life, or the fact that he often blared awful metal music in the middle of the evening when he came back from his night classes. That had almost made him fight the man on multiple occasions. He had been fast asleep, only to be woken up by the man turning on his bright lamp and working on his laptop with his fifth cup of coffee, blaring music without headphones. He was grateful for divine intervention keeping him from strangling Hubert. 

Living together like this for over two months now, the two had yet to run out of spite and petty arguments. Yet, this evening was different than usual. When Hubert returned back from his Friday night class, he looked more dead than usual. While he always had bags under his eyes and skulked back into the room like a shadow, his expression was missing its usual flicker of liveliness from being irritated from whatever Ferdinand was usually doing. Instead, he looked rather somber, letting his bag fall to the floor and sitting on his bed with a soft squeak from his weight. He didn’t even grab his laptop or phone to start blaring any music to disrupt Ferdinand’s nightly routine. 

On this particular evening, Ferdinand was currently checking his appearance for the fifth time in the mirror. He pulled at his pastel yellow polo and the pair of khaki shorts he was wearing, frowning as he wasn’t sure if this was a good enough outfit for his evening plans. His hair was currently tied up in a ponytail as well, and he fiddled with two strands of wavy, orange hair he kept in front to frame his face. He turned to look at Hubert when he entered the room, stunned that he had no biting remark to greet him with. 

Checking his messages again, he steps out of the bathroom and goes to grab his lanyard and wallet from his desk. He takes another glance at Hubert, who was just staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. Against his better judgment, Ferdinand can’t help himself from checking to see what was going on with his strange roommate. 

“Hubert,...you feeling sick or something?” He asks, not yet turning to look at him. He sent a quick text to Dorothea that he was heading out soon, and that he would be a little late to Claude’s house party. He wasn’t super close with Claude, but he got the invite through Dorothea, and if she said this was the place for a good time on a Friday night, then he believed her judgment. His attention is brought back to his extra gloomy roommate when Hubert responds with a small huff and muttered response.

“Not particularly. Why? Afraid I’ll infect your pretty little singing voice?” The words are taunting, but they are lacking the usual vigor Ferdinand has come to expect out of Hubert. It is almost disappointing to not have a worthy opponent for one of their infamous arguments, since Hubert sounded so defeated from the start. 

Slipping his phone into his back pocket, Ferdinand walks over and looks down at Hubert, who was now tiredly staring back at him, as he blocked his view of the lovely white ceiling he had been admiring for ten minutes now. Ferdinand clears his throat and tries again to inquire about what was bothering Hubert.

“Funny, Hubert. No, but really. What gives? You’re like...double dead tonight.” He says, with little care for the little insult he stuck in there. Ferdinand waits for a response, not moving or looking away from Hubert. The man seemed to get tired of staring at Ferdinand because he sat up and averted his gaze, making a ‘go away’ motion with his hand towards his roommate.

“Not that it is any of your business, I failed a major exam tonight. Big points. Might not pass the course if I can’t scrape my way back up. Happy now?” He pulls out his phone to stare at a few messages he had, but it was mainly just an excuse to not look back at Ferdinand and his concerned gaze. It was irritating to have a man like Ferdinand treating him like some glum child. 

The mood in the room shifts, and Ferdinand feels sympathy for Hubert. He knew what it was like to be in that very position, and he also knew what he needed to help get him out of his slump. He quickly texts Dorothea that he would be bringing a plus one to the party and that he would be actually on his way soon. Shutting his phone off, he goes and grabs Hubert’s cell, taking it and holding it out of his reach from his position on the bed.

“Get up.”

“No, give me my phone.”

“Get up and follow me. Then, you can have it back.” Ferdinand is stern, eyes narrowing as if to challenge Hubert to fight back.

“Follow you? Why the hell would I do that? Where are you even going at this time of night?” Hubert asks, getting more irritated by the second. He was not in the mood to be dealing with any shenanigans from Ferdinand. The attitude of Hubert has Ferdinand second guessing his kind nature, but he knows he has to be the better person and be here for his rude roommate while he was having a bad day.

“Party, duh. You know what that is, right? People our age go to those on Friday nights, and you are coming with me to one right now.” Ferdinand says, keeping Hubert’s phone out of his reach. He can see the utter disgust and disinterest on Hubert’s face at the idea of attending a party. This man really needed to get out more, in Ferdinand’s opinion.

“I’ll pass. Now give me my phone.” Hubert deadpans with a bored look upon his face.

“Nope! If you want this back, you have to come with me!” Ferdinand says in a sing-song voice, going to head towards the door, opening it and hovering at the entrance to their room. Hubert stares at him for a moment, groaning as the bubbly brat was being extra annoying tonight. He gets up from his bad, glaring as Ferdinand quickly hops out into the hallway with a laugh. Of course, he thought this was a silly game. 

Hubert reluctantly follows after him, closing the door behind him and locking it. He shoves his hands in his pockets, spotting Ferdinand down the hall waving at him with a beaming smile. He swore he could hear him teasing him to hurry up, and Hubert wished he would have just let the idiot take his phone without a fuss. Yet, he keeps begrudgingly chasing after him, catching up to him once they leave the dormitory building. 

“I will be taking that.” Hubert says as he snatched the phone, a grin spreading across his lips as Ferdinand gasps and looks disappointed that Hubert caught up so quickly. He looked ready to go off on some tangent, but Hubert quickly stopped him before he could. “Now, where is this stupid party of yours, and how long do I have to stay?” 

The smile that fills Ferdinand’s face could have lit the entire block up brighter than all the streetlights combined. 

\- - -  
Once the two had made it to Claude’s place, the party was already in full swing. The house was packed with intoxicated broke college students all looking for a good time, and this party was just the place for one. There was booming music, plenty of cheap shitty beer, and lots of gross PDA from horny, tipsy couples. It was the exact type of scene that Hubert hated, but Ferdinand was eager to hang out with his friends and let loose. Upon entering the party, Ferdinand grabbed two red solo cups, handed one to Hubert, told the gloomy man to relax and socialize, and then excused himself to go and mingle with his friends. Even though Ferdinand was able to drag Hubert to the party, he could not make Hubert actually unwind and enjoy the occasion.

While Ferdinand was off somewhere chatting his little heart out with his friends, Hubert was left to wander the overcrowded rooms on his own. Only two people dared to approach him while he shuffled around, but Hubert brushed both off with a stern glare and dismissive tone. So, he found himself nursing his cup in the corner of a room, watching other people make fools out of themselves. It was fitting for a pessimistic man like Hubert, becoming a silhouetted wallflower that mocked drunk party goers to himself. 

While Hubert did not move, he did spot Ferdinand on a number of occasions moving around the place. He was usually accompanied by Dorothea, both of which seemed to be drinking and enjoying themselves, dancing and talking with large groups of people. He rolled his eyes when Ferdinand waved at him once, only giving him a nod as a response. As Ferdinand was chatting and dancing with a large group with Dorothea, Hubert had noticed some brunette man approach the two with drinks, but was gently declined. He thought nothing of it, taking a sip from the same cup Ferdinand gave him at the beginning of the party. 

As the night progressed, Hubert felt his boredom levels rising. He resorted to pulling out his phone to check some mindless apps and messages, but his battery was low since he hadn’t gotten the chance to charge it when he came back from class this evening. He was ready to go home, but he had lost track of Ferdinand again. He considered leaving without the man, but he was pretty sure he left his keys back on his bed. So, he was stuck here until Ferdinand got tired of being his social self. 

Hubert’s patience began to grow thin as he noticed the crowd dwindling down some, leaving him surrounded by drunk karaoke singers and some gross couple sucking faces on the couch in his current room. So, he finally left his wall and walked around to locate the whereabouts of his roommate. Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted the familiar vivid flash of orange hair across the room. Yet, Dorothea was not with him this time. Instead, it was the same brunette from earlier in the night, except he seemed much more intoxicated. Stealthily approaching, as to not be spotted, Hubert eavesdrops on the conversation. 

“Ferdie, c’mon! Just one more drink, please? With me?” The brunette pleads, giving a miserable attempt of a pout to earn some pity points. Ferdinand wasn’t buying it though, smiling politely and shaking his head.

“Oh, I'm sorry, but I can’t right now. I have cut myself off for the night, and I should be leaving any minute anyways. Maybe another time?” He suggests, trying to let the man down gently. Ferdinand was far too nice of a guy, and jerks like this could smell that from a mile a way. Despite being friendly and patient, the brunette whines and slips his arm around Ferdinand’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Awww, don’t be like that! What’s one more drink and ten more minutes? It’s Friday night, baby!” The brunette urges again, smirking sleazily at Ferdinand, who was physically uncomfortable with the non consensual touch. His face contorts in a distressed expression, eyebrows furrowed and eyes avoiding eye contact with the tipsy man. 

“I said not tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Ferdinand repeats, more stern this time as he shrugs off the arm from his shoulders. Guys like this were the worst part of parties. He only wanted to have some fun with friends, but he always ended up with some jerk trying to get him drunk, likely for shitty sex. 

As Ferdinand began to walk away, the asshole wasn’t able to understand what “no” meant, even after being rejected multiple times. He reached a hand to grab Ferdinand’s wrist, tugging at it roughly. It was tight enough to make Ferdinand hiss in mild pain, turning to yell at the jerk for trying to grab him, but he doesn’t get the chance.

Having seen enough, Hubert stepped forward and forcefully ripped the brunette’s hand off of Ferdinand’s wrist. He was much taller than the other man, towering over him with an icy stare. He grips his arm brutally, enough to leave nasty bruise. 

“He said no, so back the fuck off. Do you not know what the word no means?” Hubert spoke in a deep voice, not letting the man’s arm go just yet. He was fuming with anger, and it was obvious that Hubert was not the type of man to piss off. 

“S-Sorry, you’re right man...Ahh, just let me g-go…” The brunette mutters, looking horrified. Hubert was rightfully frightening with his mysterious, dark aura and venomous gaze. Not to mention the eerie tone of voice he used and his appearance similar to the obscurity of a night sky. 

Luckily for the jerk, Hubert lets him go and scoffs as he scrambled away, nearly tripping on his own two feet. Once he was gone, Hubert turned to Ferdinand, his expression softening instantly. It was the kindest Ferdinand had ever seen Hubert look in the two months he's known him. Not a hint of arrogance or mockery to be found, instead genuine concern. 

“Uhh...you alright? Sorry, that was probably overkill…” Hubert mumbles, looking a little bashful at what he just did. 

Meanwhile, Ferdinand was stunned by what he just witnessed. Hubert had come dashing across the room to rescue him from some drunk asshole trying to get into his pants. Of all the things he expected to happen at this party, he didn’t expect to be currently imaging Hubert Von Vestra as some cheesy knight in a romance novel. Yet, it was all his frazzled mind could think about. The usually snarky, selfish Hubert had gone out of his way to scare away some ignorant jerk away from him. He couldn’t find any words, his cheeks feeling hot all of the sudden as Hubert looked at him with such a tender gaze. He doesn’t think he’s ever really noticed what a pretty shade of green his eyes were until this very moment. 

“Huh? Oh! Y-Yes, I am just fine!” Ferdinand quickly stutters out, laughing nervously as Hubert gives him a befuddled look. He rubs his wrist where he had been grabbed without thinking much on it, but Hubert frowns and gently takes his hand to lift his arm up to get a closer look at his wrist. The sudden touch is warm, and Hubert’s hand is softer than he would have imagined. The way Hubert scrutinizes over his wrist to inspect for injuries made Ferdinand take a deep breath to calm the quickening of his pulse.

“You look fine. Just be careful or whatever.” Hubert says and lets his hand go, shoving his own hands back into his pockets. He glances around the room for a moment, as if taking in his surroundings, before speaking again. “Can we go now? My phone is dead, and I can’t stand to listen to this pop garbage for one second longer.”

Ferdinand shakes himself out of his fanciful stupor, knowing he had to respond since conversations required two way communication.

“Yeah, we should go back to the dorm. This party is dying anyways, and Dorothea left already….” He trails off, watching as Hubert looks relieved that he could finally leave. It’s almost comical how much Hubert hated social spaces. “Ready to head out?”

“Been ready, hurry up.” Hubert says, already walking down the hall towards the entrance of the house. Ferdinand quickly follows after him, catching up with ease as the two leave the party to start their walk back to the dorm. The air is chillier now, and Ferdinand regrets not bringing himself a sweater for the walk back. While he tries not to make his shivering obvious, Hubert can spot it easily in his peripherals and groans.

“Stop that, just take it.” Hubert grumbles, unzipping his hoodie and handing it over to Ferdinand. He thinks nothing of the action, just irritated by the way Ferdinand kept pretending not to be shivering. Did he think he was that oblivious? Still, Hubert keeps walking as Ferdinand slides the hoodie on and slips his hands into its pockets.

There is a silence between the two of them, and Ferdinand felt his blush return his cheeks as he wore Hubert’s hoodie. Never in a million years did he expect a guy like Hubert to actually care enough to share his hoodie. Hell, he thought he would have mocked him for forgetting his sweater. Yet, here he was, wearing the cozy hoodie and walking a step behind the man. 

As he followed Hubert's figure, Ferdinand can’t help the way his mind races with frivolous thoughts, all related to how cliche and romantic this would feel if this were anyone besides Hubert. However, his heart still beats just a tad faster as he nuzzles his face into the fabric, inhaling the scent of coffee and faint cologne. 

“You know...the music playing at the party wasn’t all garbage.” Ferdinand says, trying to start a conversation as they strolled down the dimly lit sidewalk. He can hear Hubert’s sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t make me take that back because I will let you freeze for having awful music taste.” He taunts, a smile curving at his lips. Ferdinand is able to catch it, and he feels a sense of relief at this familiar bickering.

“Okay, Okay. But hear me out…” He starts, and Hubert groans as they had a long walk back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked, please leave a kudos and/or comment!  
> This is kind of a one-shot, but it could be a collection of stories from the same AU if people like it enough :)  
> Also, please feel free to message me at @MahouMiss on Twitter! I wanna gush about Ferdibert all day!


	2. Coffee and Quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprising kindness of Hubert at the party, Ferdinand wants to show his gratitude to his roommate. Yet, things do not go as smoothly as he hoped. Why was being nice such a terribly hard thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it seems many were a fan of the first story, I have decided to continue this AU.  
> I am not sure how long this shall be, but I hope you are along for the ride!  
> I do not know if I will do traditional chapters, or if this will be more of a chronological collection of stories that shows that development of Hubert and Ferdinand's relationship <3

Shortly after the incident at the party, routine seemed to return for the dorm of Ferdinand and Hubert. Not that it was much of a shock, since the two men were usually at each other’s throats for the littlest things. Hubert had been pretty dismissive about the whole event. He seemed more than willing to put it behind him and forget ever attending such a dreadful party. Yet, Ferdinand was struggling to let those memories slip from his mind. His sentimental heart could not help but cling to the image of Hubert standing up for him. While he still believed he could have handled the situation on his own, it was the principle that Hubert, his rude, egotistical roommate, had shown enough compassion for him to step forward. 

The rest of the weekend was uneventful for the most part. Hubert was practically glued to his desk chair, working away at a paper on his laptop that would be due at 11:59, and Ferdinand had reading to catch up on for one of his literature classes and memorizing more lines. The two barely even spoke to one another, except for two occasions. Once was when Ferdinand had begun pacing around the room to practice some of his lines more actively. Hubert had turned around in his chair and glared at the man, complaining that his constant footsteps were driving him insane. To which, Ferdinand retorted by addressing the fact Hubert had been typing for hours and was blaring music half the time that was horrid for his own reading concentration. The two were at a standstill, but neither gave in at that little argument. Instead, both men were petty as Ferdinand started to stomp and be over the top with his movements to drown out the way Hubert’s music vibrated throughout the entire room.

It was no surprise that there was a knock on their door from their RA, who looked entirely exhausted with the antics of these two. They informed the two men that there had been multiple complaints from other residents on the floor that their music and loud footsteps could be heard, bothering their work and sleep. So, for the umpteenth time, the two men were embarrassed and had to apologize profusely, offering empty promises that this would not happen again. Though they did not believe these two petty idiots, their RA left them to be with a warning and order to turn down the music. Once Ferdinand closed the door, he turned back to Hubert with a huff.

“This is all your fault! At this rate, Byleth is going to kick us out! Ugh!” He blurts out in anger, eyebrows twitching in irritation as Hubert would not turn back around to look at him at his desk.

“My fault? Please, inform me how your ridiculous trampling is my fault? I do believe the people under us feared for their very lives that the ceiling was going to fall.” He scoffs, and Ferdinand gasps, going to grab his chair and force him to turn and look at him.

“Excuse, ME?! You must be deaf from that horrendous noise pollution you dare to call music. I believe Byleth’s orders were to ‘turn down the music’ since someone here doesn’t believe in headphones.” His eyes do not shy away from Hubert’s frozen gaze, their faces mere inches away as he loomed over his seated profile. 

“Watch your tongue, Aegir. I am not in the mood to deal with your preposterous accusations. I have a ten page paper to finish, and I am running low on patience. I have to do well on this damn paper, since it’s for the same class I just bombed that exam in. Not to mention, my partner has done absolutely nothing, and I am trying to get two people worth of content done before midnight tonight. So, I suggest you allow me to do my work before I personally make your life a living hell.” He hisses through his teeth, sounding more exhausted than angry. 

At that moment, Ferdinand notices something different about Hubert once more. His eyes looked so tired, especially with the bags that were dark under them. Was the usual cruelty he noticed truly just the lack of energy from an overworked guy? Had he read Hubert wrong on a number of occasions? He never thought much about it, but he was pretty certain the guy never slept. While it annoyed him, as he liked to get the proper eight hours of beauty sleep, he had to wonder if he never slept because of the demands of his major? He never saw Hubert do anything besides go to class or work on assignments for his classes. While he was sure part of this was because he was a condescending introvert, he worries if Hubert is working himself to the point of exhaustion. He had overheard a phone conversation or two when he was on the line with his family, and he was pretty certain the expectations his parents had were far too high for their son. 

At the silence, Hubert scoffs and turns away, making Ferdinand stumble back at the quick force of turning the chair. What was he supposed to say now? It wasn’t like he wasn’t still angry at him. Hubert was a pretty selfish prick, but he also understood what it felt like to be overwhelmed by the weight of parent expectations with his own father. 

“Ugh...look, Hubert...I might have been a little...erm, excessive with rehearsing my lines-”

“Understatement.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be nice here.” He mutters before continuing with his apology of sorts, “I can stop my lines for the night. It’s late, and I have another thirty-five pages to read before tomorrow morning, but...I would really appreciate it if you could at least turn your music down a smidge? I am going to retain so very little of this chapter, and I do not want to make it absolutely nothing I remember for class.” His voice grows quiet, and he waits in silence for a moment, only the low humming of the building’s air conditioning filling the room with pleasant white noise. It takes a second, but Hubert nods. 

“Fine, I will keep it lower if you stop pacing around.” He sighs and turns back to look at him. He can see the way Ferdinand’s face lifts instantly with joy, his scowl flipping to a peppy smile. Hubert swore the kid was born smiling with how often he did it. 

“Thanks. I really am sorry you got stuck with some asshole for your paper. Just not your weekend it seems.” Ferdinand offers a little sympathy, going to head over to his side of the room. He fished out his textbook from his bag and plopped it onto his bed to read.

“Ehh, I’ve emailed the professor. He’ll get what he deserves.” He shrugs, starting to type again. He pauses to switch tabs to return to his music, sliding the volume down but not pressing play just yet. He takes a quick glance towards Ferdinand, who was now lying down on his bed with his hair up in a messy bun. He turns back to his laptop before Ferdinand can notice his gaze, going to scroll through a few of his playlist before speaking up again. “Ferdinand, do you like to read with music or does it distract you?”

“I like it.” Ferdinand responds without a second for thought, turning a page. He wasn’t really paying much attention to Hubert, trying to highlight essential portions of the text. Though, that always ended with whole paragraphs in bright orange highlighter. 

“Alright,....what do you like to listen to?” Hubert continues, and this does catch Ferdinand off guard. He stares at Hubert's back as if he would feel it and turn around. Yet, the man only waits for his response as he types up his paper. Hubert figured he might as well play something both men could listen to at a decent volume. Byleth was patient so far, but he knew that they were going to run their welcome out sooner or later. Plus, he was too tired to start any more arguments tonight. If Ferdinand was going to play the nice guy card, he would try to be a little less of an asshole tonight. 

“Oh, well….maybe some instrumentals of some sort? Piano? Violin? Could help us keep focus. At least that’s what scientists say, or something.” He chuckles a bit, watching the way Hubert’s shoulders rise and fall with his steady breathing. While he did not receive a verbal response, the soft sound of piano began to play and answer for Hubert. So, Ferdinand smiles and turns back to his book, finding the place where he left off. 

This weekend sure was full of surprises, and there was still one left to uncover. 

Ferdinand had fallen asleep in his bed, his lamp still on and book open on the last page of the chapter he had been reading. The time was 12:08 when Ferdinand was woken up by the sound of his roommate shuffling around the room. He was far too light of a sleeper. 

Hubert had finished his paper right on time and went to charge his laptop. He stretched out, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he put his things away. He grabs his books for tomorrow’s class, lazily picking out an outfit to wear as well. He tossed the outfit on top of his dresser and kicked his bag to the corner. He glanced over, spotting Ferdinand asleep with his book still open, phone dead on the floor, and lamp shining bright. He rolls his eyes, going to cross the room and pick up the phone, finding his charger by the bedside table and plugging it in. He clicks the lamp off and goes to grab the book by Ferdinand’s head, but gasps as the man grabs his hand before he can.

“Mmmph….Hubert,...that you?” Ferdinand’s words are slurred by slumber, his eyes flickering open to stare up at the man hovering over him. He is half asleep, but the figure before him seems tall and mysterious, an inviting stranger at his bedside. Ferdinand can barely make out his face, just the piercing green eyes that lock with his own eyes. He doesn’t let his hand go, giving it a soft squeeze of appreciation. “Thanks...guess I passed out…” 

“Uh huh,...don’t think anything of it...just turning your light off so I can sleep.” He spoke in a hushed tone, but Hubert didn't pull his hand away. He lets Ferdinand hold onto it, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating off of him. At his response, Ferdinand lets out a breathy chuckle.

“You can’t just be nice to be nice, huh? Hmm...no matter…” He lets his hand go and passes him the book, allowing him to plop it anywhere really. He waits until Hubert finishes placing the book closed, with a bookmark, onto his desk for tomorrow. “Before you sleep...can I ask you something?”

“Yes, but make it quick…” Hubert watched as Ferdinand shifted, the bun in his hair barely hanging on with so many strands falling out.

“Coffee, you like it a lot, right?” He can make out a silhouetted nod and continues, “Get some with me tomorrow. My treat. For helping me last night.” 

“Not necessary-”

“I know. Get coffee with me.”

“No.”

“Please? I don’t like being in another’s debt,....so, coffee?” His eyelids feel heavy, and he tries to blink them back open as Hubert watches him. In the darkness of the room, neither could see the dusting of pink that heated Hubert’s cheek, and the way his brows furrowed in confusion at the kind gesture of his bothersome roommate.

Ferdinand was far too much of a sap, that was certain in Hubert’s opinion. Offering coffee for scaring some asshole. Anyone could have done that. Would have done that. So, why does he insist on making it a big deal? 

“Tomorrow, 12:30. I have a break then. Don’t be late.” He warns him, turning from his bedside to walk back to his side of the room. As he gets ready for bed, changing into more comfortable clothes, he swore he could hear Ferdinand’s faint voice whisper.

“It’s a promise. Aegirs don’t break promises.” 

\- - 

The following morning had little time for any conversation. Ferdinand had gotten up, following his usual morning routine and skipping out the dorm to class as Hubert snoozed until his alarm went off. Then, Hubert had shuffled to get his own clothes on, combed his hair, and slung his backpack over his shoulder before walking out the door. He wasn’t as concerned about his appearance as Ferdinand, so as long as he was clean and well groomed, well, fashion could wait. 

While classes usually seemed to drag in the morning, they had gone rather quickly in Hubert’s opinion. Perhaps it was because he knew that he had a meeting planned afterwards. Checking his phone for the time, he started his walk across campus to the local cafe all the students constantly inhabited. As he approached, he could make out Ferdinand’s figure sitting on a bench outside of the shop. He was currently playing on his phone, a soft breeze blowing his hair out of its orderly ponytail. At that moment, Ferdinand looked up and his eyes widened. He stands and feverishly waves over at Hubert to come and join him. The sight makes Hubert a bit embarrassed, trying to keep his head down to not attract too much attention as he approached his bubbly roommate. 

“Please, don’t ever do that again. You look like an idiot waving like that.” Hubert says, to which Ferdinand groans and looks exasperated by his lack of friendliness, even for coffee that he was offering to pay for. It truly amazed him how sour Hubert could act sometimes.

“Jeeze, glad to see you too. Can you like, not insult me, at least until we sit down with our drinks?” Ferdinand says, following as Hubert goes to open the door for them, letting Ferdinand in first. The action doesn’t go unnoticed in the back of Ferdinand’s mind. Cold then using good manners. What an enigma Hubert Vestra was to him. 

“I’ll be on my very best behavior then.” Hubert taunts, a playful grin upon his face as they get into the line. It was rather busy, as it was lunchtime and plenty of students were getting their caffeine fix, many for the second time already. So, Ferdinand turns to Hubert and points to a table for two by the window.

“Go grab that for us. I’ll get the drinks, just tell me what you want.”

“Dark roast, black. No sugar. No cream.” He says, and Ferdinand has to stop himself from gagging. As soon as Hubert was out of sight though, he couldn't help but make a disgusted face. Really? Plain black coffee? What was wrong with this man? Who enjoyed a coffee that damn bitter? Hell, Ferdinand doesn’t even like coffee at all. He was planning on grabbing a cup of hot tea here, even if the selection was lacking for a tea connoisseur like himself. He reminded himself this was for Hubert, so beggars couldn’t be choosers.

After a few minutes, Ferdinand makes his way over to the table, setting their drinks down and taking his seat. He looks across at Hubert, who was checking a message on his phone. Once he notices Ferdinand at the table, Hubert sighs and slips the phone back into his pocket. He takes his coffee, feeling comforted by the aroma. Truly, the whole place smelled like coffee, and it was heaven. He presses the cup to his lips and takes a sip, slow and steady as to not burn himself. 

“Any good?” Ferdinand asks, going to take his own cup and take a long sip. It was a simple mint tea, but there weren’t that many options for hot tea, only a lot of sweet iced ones. Even though Ferdinand had a sweet tooth, he was more of a warm tea person. Iced tea just felt...well, sort of sacrilegious, as ridiculous as it sounded. 

“Oh, yes. The dark roast here is quite good. Not watered down like so many other places.” He comments, looking across the table to Ferdinand as he put his cup down on the table. “What are you drinking?” He asks, mildly curious about his taste. He had never seen the man drink coffee before.

“Hm? Oh, mint tea. Not too bad, not my first choice for tea, but it works.” He shrugs, watching as Hubert makes an appalled face. 

“Mint tea? You got mint tea in this coffee shop?”

“Yup, I hate coffee. Stuff is far too bitter. Even iced coffee that’s drowned in sugar and cream. It’s just so….bitter.” He shudders and continues sipping his tea, much to the displeasure of Hubert. 

“Why the hell did you invite me to this cafe then, when you hate coffee?” 

“Huh? Well, because you like it. I wanted to go somewhere that you would like. Kind of the whole point if I want to thank you for helping me out the other night, ya know?” He says, glancing out the window to watch people on campus. While his gaze is distracted elsewhere, he misses the subtle red tint that burns across Hubert’s cheeks for the shortest of seconds. 

“Ohh...I see.” Hubert mumbles, going to take a long sip of his coffee to hopefully calm the sudden heat that rudely spread across his face, even if for just an instant. While it was a simple enough notion, it still perplexed Hubert’s mind. It wasn’t like his taste for coffee was very hidden, but the mere suggestion that Ferdinand cared enough to note it and choose a spot he thoroughly adored was baffling his cynical thoughts. 

Ferdinand turns back at Hubert, leaning his chin against the palm of his hand. As much as he usually doesn't like talking with Hubert more than necessary, he wanted to try to be friendly and share a little small talk over coffee. He just prays Hubert didn’t enrage him into an argument when he was supposed to be showing gratitude. 

“Soooooo, how are….classes?” Ferdinand tries to start the conversation up again, but he feels he picked a terrible place to start by the way Hubert’s face scrunches up. 

“Pretty shitty. Still failed that exam and all, so thanks for bringing it up.” He says, as if trying to challenge Ferdinand to start a fight.

“Riiight, sorry about that. What about...other ones? Don’t you have a class, I don’t know, you like?” Ferdinand suggests, waiting for Hubert to find his words.

“Hmmph, I suppose I have one or two I don’t completely hate. Mainly because of Edelgard being in them.” He says, wondering if he ever talked about her before. She was his childhood friend, practically like siblings with how close he was to her. That closeness had dissolved some with both maturing and having their own lives to follow, but she was still a very important person in his life. 

“Edelgard, I think I know her. I’ve seen her with you around campus! Long white hair right? You never bring her over though.” Hubert watched as Ferdinand was putting the pieces together in his head. It was rather amusing, watching the way his face lights up with his discovery in childish glee. 

“Yeah, that’s her. I don’t really care to bring anyone to the dorm. I’d rather do any work at the library or a computer lab. Keeps the place private.” He explains, gently tapping the side of his cup with his fingers, “Except for your interruptions to that privacy. Who were they again...Lorenz? Dorothea?” 

Ferdinand blinks and huffs, putting his hand down on the table. He wasn’t about to let Hubert start mocking any of his friends. Sure, he could handle his jabs at himself, but he drew the line at him teasing his friends. 

“Yeah, it's them. Why do you ask?” His tone is warning, to which Hubert merely smiles and snickers under his breath.

“Relax. I was just curious. I haven’t seen them around in a bit. Aren’t they both also theater majors?” His question lets Ferdinand relax and let go of his nerves. He was again shocked Hubert cared enough to remember their names and their majors. 

“Yeah, that’s right. We work together a lot in our classes. They don’t like to come over often because you scare them.” Ferdinand admits with a tired expression. He could get Dorothea over occasionally, but Lorenz never showed his face anymore. 

The news that he had scared away Ferdinand’s friends makes Hubert laugh suddenly. He covers his mouth, muffling his laughter as it can’t help but burst from him. He found it absolutely hilarious that he was able to terrify two adult college students with his mere presence. The way Hubert laughs makes Ferdinand angry at first, thinking he was laughing at him and his friends. He is ready to start scolding Hubert’s rude behavior, but he doesn’t get the chance.

“That is so rich. Oh my god, they are scared of me? I kinda feel a little bad.” He continues to laugh, trying to hide behind his hand. He turns his head away, looking the most energetic and happy Ferdinand has seen in ages. His face crinkles with laugh lines, which are hidden by his hand, and his eyes seem to water with tears of joy that are obscured by his shaggy black locks of hair. It was almost....attractive in the weirdest of ways. The thought startles Ferdinand, and he immediately averts his eyes to the drink in his hand. 

“Yeah...so if you would like not to do that...it would be great.” Ferdinand mutters, taking a big gulp of his tea. He doesn’t make any eye contact with Hubert, keeping his gaze on the table. 

“Fine. Just warn me ahead of time if they are coming over. I can just leave for a while or whatever if you need to practice.” He says, much to the confusion of Ferdinand. He looks back up and stares at him as if he had three heads.

“What?! Really?!” He slams the table again with his hands, earning a few stares from other students around them. Hubert coughs and just sends an apologetic gaze around the room before turning to Ferdinand and glaring at him.

“First, stop doing that. I am not about to be seen with a guy who bangs the table like a five year old.” He spoke as bitter as his coffee, “Second, yeah, really. I hate being surprised by visitors. So, warn me and I’ll leave you guys to sing or recite your theater malarkey. I can’t stand listening to you all repeat the same scene over and over. It makes me want to pull my hair out.” 

Despite the way he spoke, Ferdinand was touched by his sudden change of heart. Sure, Hubert could be nicer about it and not mock him and his major, but he was being a lot more considerate than he had for the last two months. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares at him in disbelief for a moment. At this dumbfounded gaze, Hubert felt unsettled, shifting in his seat and feeling that faint heat again across his cheeks. He clears his throat to try and get Ferdinand back to the land of the living, and luckily it works.

“Oh, uhh! S-Sorry,...I just...that’s really cool of you. I’m surprised.” Ferdinand admits, nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks, Hub-”

“Ferdie! Oh my gosh, are you on a date?!” A feminine voice called from across the room, and soon the two were greeted by a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a soft, white sundress. “Oh no! I interrupted didn’t I? I am so sorry.” She quickly apologizes, a frown on her face. 

Both men’s faces lit up red, becoming flustered by the mere suggestion that the two of them were out on a date for coffee. Hubert sputters, quickly shaking his head as his words were failing him. 

“N-No this isn’t a...d-date, Mercedes. Just umm...me and my roommate having coffee. Heh…” Ferdinand explains, stumbling over his words. He tries to laugh to lighten the mood, but it’s full of nerves. He looks frazzled as he tries to talk with Mercedes, explaining who Hubert was to her and also what they were currently doing, which was absolutely not a date. He could not reiterate that enough times. 

As Ferdinand spoke with an apologetic Mercedes for her mistake, Hubert just watched in dazed silence. He surveys the two of them, his attention shifting more on Ferdinand as he tries to soothe over the entire misunderstanding. He takes notice of the way Ferdinand’s cheeks are speckled with freckles, which come to light with the crimson blush that has stained his face. Ferdinand’s whole demeanor grows bashful, which isn't an emotion he typically saw on a confident man like Ferdinand. He seemed so….tender and flushed with emotion.

His eyes follow as Ferdinand fiddles with his hair, a nervous tick as he speaks to Mercedes. He twirls one strand with a finger, and that is when Hubert ponders about how soft and smooth his hair likely felt. With the amount of time and products he put into it, his hair had to be almost velvety to the touch. His train of thought further betrays him, as for a minute, he considers what it would be like to run his fingers through his delicate locks. 

His own thoughts shock him, and he hastily shoves such an idea far down into the deepest crevices of his mind. He stiffens in his seat, finally paying attention and hearing the words the two were saying.

“Um...Hubert? You alright?” Ferdinand asks, his features softened in slight concern at the way Hubert had gone silent and flushed. Mercedes also was looking at him with worry, hoping she had not upset the man too much.

“I...I am fine. Sorry, I think I….zoned out for a moment.” He takes a deep breath, collecting himself and turning to Mercedes. “Sorry, Mercedes was it? I’m Hubert, it’s nice to meet you, but I was actually just about to head out anyways.” At this news, Mercedes offers a polite smile and shakes her head.

“Oh, I am sorry if I made this awkward. I just got excited for Ferdinand. It was nice to meet you, Hubert. Maybe we can talk more next time?” She suggests, tilting her head to the side. Hubert found her to be rather kind looking, so he just shrugs.

“Maybe next time….” He stands up, grabbing his empty cup and looking at Ferdinand, who still has an uncertain look across his face. “And uhh, Ferdinand…”

“Y-Yeah?” He looks up at him, feeling a little hot under his collar. 

“Thanks for the...um, coffee. It was….nice.” He tosses his cup into the nearest bin and starts walking out, but stops in his tracks. “I’ll see you later…” He offered a lazy raise of his hand, which barely counted as a wave, before he was out of the shop and walking off towards his next class. 

“He seemed nice.” Mercedes comments, breaking Ferdinand from his thoughts. “Are you also heading out to class, or do you have time to talk?” The casualness of the conversation starts to settle the messy state of his mind. 

“Oh,...I guess I have a little longer. What did you want to talk about, Mercedes?” He grins at her, turning on his usual charm. Yet, behind that pretty smile, Ferdinand was still replaying the image of Hubert’s blushing face and the sound of his muffled laughter. He prays such thoughts go away, or else he might truly lose all his rational thoughts and feelings he had left.

“Wonderful! I was hoping to invite you out to this event my club is hosting on campus….” She takes her seat and the two fall into the comforts of friendly conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new addition! I can't believe this part is longer than the first, but I enjoy writing these two bickering.  
> Please, if you enjoyed, leave a comment and/or kudos! It gives me inspiration to keep writing!  
> Thanks so much for reading :)


	3. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the semester keeps going along, Ferdinand starts to notice more sides of his roommate that weren't so bad. Another weekend has come along, and both Hubert and Ferdinand are trying to get their chores and work done before the start of another week. Also, Hubert finally has a visitor at their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we are back! I am really trying to keep up with weekly updates, so I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.  
> We are getting some further development on both sides for these dorks in love.  
> SIDENOTE: If you want to know music I listen to to inspire me with this fic, check out "suffice" by mxmtoon for my angsty Hubie vibes

Ferdinand wasn’t sure if it was just him, or if things had been growing rather strange in his shared dorm. What was usually a spot for constant bickering and exasperated behavior of both men was now calming down as of late. Not to say that the two did not still argue. Oh no, they had plenty of petty arguments, such as Ferdinand complaining about Hubert not clearing off his desk of the plethora of papers, books, and folders that were crowding it. He had no clue how the man was able to get any work done on it. Just looking at it gave Ferdinand a headache. After all, his own desk had everything labeled and placed into proper folders and spots. Everything had a place to belong.

However, the mere amount and ferocity of these arguments had gone down as the weeks kept passing. Ever since the two men had talked over coffee, they were more willing to try and give each other at least a chance before jumping straight to yelling at each other. It was peculiar to Ferdinand to see Hubert being so...nice? Well, maybe nice was pushing it, but he was being far more tolerable as of late. He would still make faces at him and silently judge certain things he did, like when he had some face mask as part of his skin routine, but he was also willing to work with him when it came to matters of his classes. He had kept his promise to allow his friends over to practice, just as long as he warned him ahead of time.

Yet, the strangest thing to happen so far was when Ferdinand spotted a bag of chocolates with a yellow Post-It note stuck on it upon his desk when he returned from his early morning weekend jog. He feared that it was the return of Hubert’s snarky comments and insults, but was pleasantly surprised when it was actually a kind offering.

_Ferdinand,_

_My parents sent me a stupid care package. I don’t really eat sweets, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you eat the stuff. So, take these. Eat them or not. I don’t care._

_Hubert_

Ferdinand studied the note, flipping it over for some joke or sign of mockery written anywhere, but there were no other words. He looks at the small bag of chocolate candies, wondering why he would offer these to him. Even if the guy didn’t like sweets, he could have given it to some person he had feelings for or at least didn’t hate, since he was pretty sure a guy like Hubert Von Vestra didn’t do “crushes” or anything romance related. The thought of Hubert going out on some date, it boggled Ferdinand’s mind. The image of Hubert dressing up in something that wasn’t black and combing his hair out of his eyes for a date almost makes Ferdinand laugh.

There was no way a man like Hubert would ever want to lower his pride enough to the amount of vulnerability and compassion it took to charm someone for a date. As Ferdinand’s mind imagines silly scenarios about his roommate, he ponders the memory of Hubert giving his jacket to him after that party about a month back. That familiar heat finds its way to Ferdinand’s face, realizing that this memory had a rather romantic notion to it. All those ridiculous imaginary scenarios start to warp in his head. The mysterious figure that Hubert would hand a flower or extend his hand towards morphed into himself. He could even hear his voice echoing in his ears.

“ _Ferdie, you look cold. Here, take my jacket.” As the snow begins to fall, Hubert lays his jacket on his shoulders, and he can feel his warmth radiating from behind._

_“Ah, let me grab the door for you, Ferdinand. You go first.” Hubert quickly steps ahead and opens the door to the shop, a bright smile on his face as he waits like a gentleman._

_“Do you like them? I picked these flowers because the color reminded me of your eyes.” The way Hubert spoke was quiet, almost bashful as he hides his blushing face behind the bouquet._

_“Look at you, all dressed up. You’re that excited for this date, huh?” A smirk spreads across Hubert’s lips as he waits outside for Ferdinand so that they could go out for dinner._

“Uhh, Ferdinand? You got any brain cells left in there?” The sudden caustic voice shocks Ferdinand out of his daydreaming, and he nearly drops the bag of chocolates. He turns to spot Hubert, looking at him with an amused grin and quizzical gaze.

“Oh, umm! Y-Yes, I was just erm…” Ferdinand fumbles over his words, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say?

_‘Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was in the middle of panicking over the fact I started imagining you asking me out on a date, and I lived like four dates simultaneously in my head like some cheesy romance movie?’_

Yeah, not gonna happen.

“Save your breath, I don’t honestly care that much.” Hubert says, going to toss a water bottle onto his bed. He had just come back from his own morning workout, which was mainly some cardio in the gym provided on campus. He felt a little sweaty, his plain gray t-shirt slightly stained across his chest from the intensity of his workout, and his hair was disheveled in his face. “I see that you found the candy. Please, don’t feel weird taking it. I don’t have anyone to give it to.”

As he spoke, the only weird thing Ferdinand felt was the fact that he had made some fantasy Hubert in his head that was wayyyy too corny to be anything like the real one. Now, he was doing a double take at Hubert’s post-workout appearance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calling upon any divine beings to clear his mind of such thoughts. He wasn’t sure where they were coming from, but he was not ready to admit that he was growing a soft spot for his roommate.

“Nah, it’s cool. I will eat them.” He says and feels awkward, the two just sort of staring at each other before he quickly adds, “Uhh, thanks by the way!”

“Like I said in the note. Hate sweets. Anyways, I’m gonna shower and do a couple loads of laundry before I have to leave.” He pulls out his phone to check the time, trying to keep to his schedule. He walks into the bathroom, turning on the water to let it warm up. Dorms like this always took forever for the water to get a decent heat. As Hubert was setting up his shower, Ferdinand went back to organizing his own things, putting the chocolates away. What Hubert had said sparked his interest.

“You’re...going out? On a weekend? You?” He repeats, not missing the loud groan over the water running.

“Edelgard makes me go out with her somewhere once or twice a month on the weekends. Says it’s for my own good to get out of the dorm, even if it’s just with her.” He sounded irritated as he spoke, walking back into the main room to grab a new set of clothes from his closet. “I don’t see the point, but if it gets her to stop nagging me about being more social, so be it.” He shakes his head and stops in the doorway of the bathroom as Ferdinand laughs.

“That makes a lot more sense! I was really surprised. Thought you had a date or something crazy like that.” He teased, as if he hadn’t just had a mental breakdown moments ago about this man. The comment doesn’t really please Hubert, who just rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Shut up. Don’t be an idiot. You know damn well I am not dating anyone, and that no one is looking to date me.” He spoke coldly, about to shut the door when Ferdinand sputtered to fix his little mistake.

“Ah! I didn’t mean it like that. I just,...ugh, thought maybe it was kind of nice? Like, the fact that maybe you were getting out. ‘Cause ya know, if you smiled a little more and didn’t glare at everyone you meet, you probably would get a decent amount of attention. I mean,...you’re a handsome enough guy.” Ferdinand felt stupider with each word that left his lips, shrinking in on himself. Hubert was probably going to hit him for the absolute garbage that was spewing from his lips. Instead, Hubert’s eyes grew wider as he spoke, his stomach growing a tight knot at the fact that Ferdinand just gave him the oddest compliment he'd ever received.

“I…I don’t...I’m not--” He takes a sharp breath and covers the pink heat across his cheeks, “Just...drop it, okay? I’m going to the movies with a friend. That’s it. No dates.” He clarifies and closes the door to the bathroom, as the water was well warm enough by now.

* * *

Once Hubert finished his shower and got himself dressed and groomed, he began to collect his laundry and detergent to head down to the laundry room on the bottom floor. Sunday was usually busy, but Hubert had to get these clothes washed. He was getting down to those few shirts and pants that he didn’t really like and only wore on laundry day. As he was grabbing his things, Ferdinand had also collected his own bag of dirty clothes and detergent.

“I figured I might as well also get this out of the way so I don’t have to wash my clothes during the week.” Ferdinand chuckles, going to open the door and wait for Hubert in the hallway. His roommate only shrugs, not giving a response as he walks out and down the hall to the staircase. Ferdinand quickly skips after him, and the two walk down to the bottom floor to find a pair of empty washing machines. Luckily, there were a few machines still unoccupied.

As the two men were loading up their clothes, Hubert took a few sparing glances at Ferdinand. His outfit choice was….interesting to say the least. He had to also be running out of clothes for him to be wearing such a short pair of red workout shorts and some oversized faded t-shirt that nearly reached where the shorts ended, in the middle of his thighs. His gaze lingers too long because he ponders how tight and muscular Ferdinand’s thighs looked in such a skimpy pair of shorts. He recalls the fact that Ferdinand was in an equestrian club, which would explain it.

“You done yet, Hubert? I want to go and grab a meal at the dining hall while these wash. You in?” Ferdinand asks, an inviting smile on his freckled face. He hadn’t asked to share a meal with this guy since the first week, when he had been desperate to befriend him. Now felt like the right time to try again though.

“Yeah, I’m good. We can uhh...grab lunch.” He mumbles, quickly closing his machine and pressing start. He pulls up the timer on his phone and sets it before turning back to Ferdinand. He lets the redhead take the lead, following after him as they leave the dorm to walk to the nearby dining hall.

The meal isn’t anything special, and the two share very little conversation. Just a little small talk and a lot of joking about the poor quality of the food. Neither really ate a lot, sort of just picking at their plates until it was time for them to return and switch their laundry. Still, the atmosphere was friendly, and that was a win in Ferdinand’s book.

When they return back to the laundry room, Hubert starts a second load and goes to switch his wet clothes into the dryers. He is annoyed by the amount of machines that were finished with their cycles but were still sitting with clothes in them. People were such pricks. He turns to Ferdinand, pointing in the general direction at the wall of dryers.

“You believe this crap? How hard is it to set an alarm on your phone and swap your clothes when it goes off? Pure laziness.” He grumbles, going to pull his own phone up to set a new alarm. Ferdinand listens to his rant and chuckles.

“You have a point. It’s frustrating to have your clothes sitting and wet when others aren’t moving their clothes from a machine.” Ferdinand agreed, going to start his load and start the walk back up with Hubert. “I’m always too shy to throw the clothes out though…”

“Sheesh, they deserve it.” Hubert countered, feeling no remorse for those kids, “If the same machines are still there when we get to grab our clothes, I’m going to toss them onto the counter. Which is already nicer than putting them on the floor like they deserve.” The sudden energy from the anger Hubert was feeling at such a silly thing makes Ferdinand smile wide, giggling and nodding along.

“That’s fair. Let’s hope they are gone so we don’t have to get our hands dirty.”

After another forty minutes pass, Ferdinand and Hubert go to grab their freshly dried clothes. While a good chunk of the machines had been emptied, there were still two of the same that were sitting untouched and ready to feel Hubert’s wrath.

“Well,...guess they really are kind of asking for it at this point.” Ferdinand tries to justify it as Hubert snickers and goes to empty both machines onto the counter. If Ferdinand wasn’t here, he probably would have put them on the floor. He can’t help but laugh though as Hubert looks so pleased to toss these clothes out of the machines.

“You’re telling me. I hate people like this.” He then gets another idea, going to fish out a Post-It pad from his pocket. He had been working on some annotations at his desk while waiting for the clothes to dry. Grinning, he turns to Ferdinand and hands him the pad after tearing one off for himself. “Write a note. C’mon, I know you can be a jerk. I’ve seen it.”

“First, rude.” He mumbles, pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbling down a nasty comment onto the note and sticking it onto the table next to one of the piles, “Second, I only learned from the best.” He offers a backhanded compliment, but Hubert just laughs and places his own note by the other pile.

Hubert goes to read over the notes, bursting with laughter at Ferdinand’s note.

_Hey there,_

_If you’re wondering why your clothes aren’t in the machines, that’s cuz you’re supposed to take them out when they are finished. I did it for you this time! You should be grateful :)_

_You're welcome_

“Damn, that is the best and worst insulting note I’ve read in a long time. It’s polite but to the point with its satire. I appreciate it.” Hubert keeps laughing, patting Ferdinand on the back. The touch makes Ferdinand jump in his skin, not used to receiving a friendly touch from Hubert. He was a touchy kind of guy, being one for platonic affection, but it was...different with Hubert. Still, he smiles back at him and chuckles.

“Thanks, but let's hurry back up. I don’t want to be caught.” He blushes in embarrassment, and Hubert obliges him. The two leave the laundry room and head back upstairs to their room.

While the two were folding their laundry, listening to a playlist both had agreed upon through Hubert’s Bluetooth speaker, Hubert stopped in the middle of his work at a text notification. He starts to sweat as he realizes that Edelgard was going to pop up here any minute.

_‘I’m outside the dorm. Walkin up now’_

_‘Just wait outside. I'm gonna grab my last load of laundry and we can go’_

_‘I'm already inside’_

_‘What?!’_

_‘Open the door when I knock’_

Hubert lets out a very vocal groan, tossing his phone back on his bed with his stack of folded clothes. The reaction piques Ferdinand’s curiosity, looking over at his roommate.

“Uhh, Hubert?”

“It’s nothing. Edelgard will be stopping by for a minute. Please, don’t bother her.” He warns Ferdinand, who makes an annoyed face at his ridiculous request.

“Me? Bother her? Please, I’ll have you know-” The door knocks and both stop all conversation. Hubert gives Ferdinand one last look before walking over and opening the door. Stepping forward was the white haired girl Ferdinand had spotted his roommate with on multiple occasions across campus. She smiled at Ferdinand and nodded in his direction.

“Ah, Ferdinand, right? I’ve heard so much about you.” She greets, going to extend a hand to shake with Ferdinand, “It’s a pleasure to meet the man Hubert talks about so much.”

Hubert blinks and gets drenched in red, going to quickly break them apart and lean down to whisper something in Edelgard’s ear in a hasty tone. She only smiles playfully and whispers back, but the response seems to irritate Hubert with his twitching eyebrow.

“I’ll be right back, then we will leave.” Hubert says out loud, going to grab his basket and leave the room to get his last load of laundry. Once he is gone, Edelgard turns back to face Ferdinand eagerly.

“You know, you look just how I imagined with the way Hubert described you. He never shuts up about you.” She laughs softly, going to take a seat at Hubert’s desk. Ferdinand blinks at this news, feeling a tightness start to grip at his chest.

“He...uhh, talks about me a lot? What kind of things does he say?” He asks, almost hesitant to do so. Trying to decipher the other’s face, Edelgard answers truthfully.

“Truly? Pretty cruel things. Talks bad about your major, calling it bizarre. And he comments about your habits as a morning person, something about singing too loudly, and how you’re someone who is ‘far too bubbly’ for any sane person to handle.” She says, making a quotation marks sign with her fingers as she repeats Hubert’s words.

“Oh…” His voice sounds defeated. Her words cause Ferdinand’s excitement to drop, his face visually twisting into a frown. As Edelgard caught this, she had a creeping knowing smile twist onto her face. She fiddles with some of the papers on Hubert’s desk and continues.

“However,...that was a while back. He doesn’t really say those types of things as much anymore. Occasionally, he will complain about your line reading, but it’s still pretty rare.” She shrugs, watching as Ferdinand’s mood swings are back to full speed, needing to know more about this information. He inches closer to her, sort of pacing around the room as he pretends to be putting away his clothes.

“Huh...so uhh, what does he say then?” He asks, not able to help himself from doing so. He spares a glance at her direction, and she chuckles under her breath.

“He talks a lot about the way you speak or act. Mentions that you are way too talkative and are always full of some foolish optimism. Giving way too many kind words or compliments to people who don’t deserve your time. Oh, and you also smile a lot. Like a lot. He’s always talking about your smile, how it’s so blinding. And that he doesn’t understand how a guy can smile 24/7.” She has to laugh some more, eying how Ferdinand looks rather struck by this information.

Ferdinand really wasn’t sure how to interpret that. He liked to talk about his smile? How he had a bright smile and was too happy all the time? It sounded rather ridiculous to him, but also...sort of sweet. The thought of Hubert trying to analyze Ferdinand’s positive mood to the point he can't stop studying his smile is sort of mushy. That was not a word he usually associated with Hubert, but it seemed there were more sides to him than he first thought. Uncovering each of them was starting to change his outlook on his cynical roommate.

Their conversation is cut short when Hubert opens the door and drops his basket with a thud.

“Lets go. I’ll put this away later when I get back.” He says, tapping his foot as Edelgard took her time to stand up from her seat.

“So impatient, Hubert. I’m doing you a favor, you know. You’ll thank me eventually.” She reminds him, then nods to Ferdinand, “I hope to see you again some time, Ferdinand.”

“Likewise.” He mumbles, watching as the two leave him alone in the room. He stares at the door for a few seconds before shaking out of it. He had other chores and work to get to today, and he had wasted enough time in his restless head for the day.

* * *

Hubert didn’t return until much later that night, twisting the door open around 11:40 in the evening. He hadn’t planned to be out so late, but Edelgard had wanted not only movies, but dinner and driving around aimlessly to chat. Despite not wanting to go out, Hubert had a good time. He didn’t spend enough time with her as of late, and it felt surprisingly refreshing to get off campus.

Upon entering the room, the room is black except for the light from Ferdinand’s laptop. He can spot the sight of Ferdinand slumped over at his desk, fast asleep with his laptop still open to the document he had been typing up. Hubert covers his mouth to muffle a quiet laugh, seeing that he had somehow managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position.

Slipping off his shoes, he goes over to get a closer look at Ferdinand. He was resting on top of his arms, his hair sprawled out in a mess that covered most of his face. He could still make out his mouth behind all the hair, still looking as if he was smiling while asleep.

“Hmm,...here we are again. You should do better not to fall asleep while you work.” Hubert whispers and sighs softly, admiring how delicate he looked while asleep. It was much better than when he was making faces at him in their trivial quarrels.

Knowing that he could not leave him to sleep at his desk, he carefully slides the laptop from him and closes it. Then, he pulls the chair out and slips his arms under Ferdinand, going to pick him up in his arms, his face pressed up against his chest. He was surprised that he was able to lift him with such ease, not being the strongest.

“You are so helpless...can’t believe I have to tuck you into bed like a kid a second time.” He lightly lays Ferdinand down onto his bed, feeling his heart pick up as he grabs the bed sheets and pulls them over his roommate. As he pulls up the rest of the sheets, Hubert fails to realize that Ferdinand had woken up when he had been picked up and placed upon the bed. He was still such a light sleeper, and he had quickly shut his eyes again when he noticed he was pressed against Hubert’s chest in his groggy state of mind.

“You know? You’re not so bad like this...Quiet. Not trying to argue with me.” He mumbles, moving a hand down to timidly touch a lock of his hair, running his fingers through it before pulling his hand back.

“Almost cute...” He murmurs and turns away, going to lay down after a long day out.

While Hubert was quick to fall asleep, his body exhausted, Ferdinand was a different story. His eyes shot open once he heard Hubert’s bed squeak when his body hit the mattress. The pounding of his heart doubled in his chest, his body feeling warm as Hubert’s words repeated in his fatigued mind.

_Cute._

He had called him cute.

As much as Ferdinand wanted to sleep that night, his heart worked against him with its infatuated fluttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked, please leave a kudos and/or comment!  
> It helps to motivate me to keep fueling this fic!


	4. Delicate Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand has come to the realization that he has a crush on his roommate, and he needs help deciding what to do about these complicated feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! Huzzah!  
> Apologies for the delay, as I have been busy these last two weeks. I do hope you like the new chapter though!

College was difficult enough without the interference of personal affairs for Ferdinand, yet it seemed the universe had different plans for him. Although he had plenty on his plate with the rigorous practices for his upcoming performance at the end of the month, as well as the stacks of work his other general classes were burying him in, he had to somehow find a way to deal with the fact that he was developing a terrible _**crush** _on his roommate.

His roommate. The one who he loathed on move-in day. The one who bickered with him for months with the most abrasive of words, bringing him the closest he’s ever been to blowing a fuse. The one who teased him and his friends relentlessly, and made it his job to make living together a personal hell. The one he would complain about endlessly to all those who would lend an ear his way.

And yet, he was also the one who made his heart flop in his chest whenever he genuinely smiled (which was practically never) or let out a half chuckle at some stupid joke or comment Ferdinand would make halfheartedly in a conversation.

All it took was one evening at some silly party, and Ferdinand’s entire image of Hubert had begun to unravel at the seams. It had started off slow enough. Merely tolerating one another and lessening the constant need to argue with one another to the point their RA threatened to kick them out of the dormitory. Oh, but how quickly it began to fall apart with every little act of kindness that Hubert performed without realizing it. The man didn’t seem to recognize that the smallest gestures were enough to startle Ferdinand’s weak willed heart.

Opening doors for him like a gentleman.

Offering him those chocolates.

Sharing the occasional meal together at the dining hall.

Requesting his opinion on the music they listened to when working on their individual assignments at their desks for hours on end.

Willingly providing him time to practice with his cast mates in their dorm.

Then, there was the fact that he had literally carried him in his arms and tucked him into bed. The scene of the "crime". Where Ferdinand had heard those hushed words that ignited a flame within his chest that was constantly burning him from his own intricate feelings.

Feelings that had _no right_ being there, but only continued to grow worse with each passing day. Every time Hubert would offer a tease, mocking something like how he was taking his hundredth photo of the day to post on social media, his mind merely replayed that night in his head on repeat like a broken record. How the man who sneered at him with the most arrogance he had ever seen in his life could be the same one who had whispered something so tender and vulnerable was baffling Ferdinand to the point he had trouble functioning around him at times.

It was getting to the point that Ferdinand needed some sort of outlet to talk about the way these _infectious_ feelings were affecting his ability to function like a normal human being. He worried that if he did not confide in at least one kind soul, then he would ultimately explode upon Hubert one of these evenings with a blast of unrestricted emotions that would likely scourge them back into a state of either constant squabbles, when Hubert undoubtedly laughed in his face and insulted him for holding any fondness towards him.

Or worse, what progress they had made together to grow amiable would disappear into thin air. There would be an awkward tension between the two when the other did not reciprocate his jinxed crush. It would make the rest of their time together miserable with incessant uncomfortable silences until they barely recognized each other’s existence any more.

At least if Hubert plainly rejected him, then he would be able to recover and grow back his previous animosity (or so he hoped). If the man merely let them become estranged, then his heart would ache from the loss of this budding relationship between them.

So, Ferdinand found himself begging one of his closest friends, Dorothea, to meet up with him after rehearsal at the library. He figured if there was any one who would listen to him and offer solid advice for his situation, then she would be the one who could help him sort out his clutter of emotions. She had been a little hesitant at first, since she had plenty of her own homework to catch up on. The intensity of rehearsals grew longer and much more demanding upon them all, so it left little time for their other responsibilities. It only made that sense that she wished to get back to her own place to work as soon as possible to keep somewhat on track with her studies.

However, Ferdinand luckily was able to convince her to at least stop for a quick chat with the promise of so-called “big news” on his end. Being ever curious as to what in the world Ferdinand meant by such a vague statement, Dorothea felt obliged to accept his request and follow him to the library for a short chat.

The two went to the quiet study section on the third floor, setting their bags down and taking a spot at one of the various round tables that were scattered on the half of the room without the plethora of bookshelves. As Dorothea took her spot, crossing her legs under the table, she noted the manner of which Ferdinand fidgets in his own chair. She was not ignorant or blind; she had noticed that Ferdinand had seemed rather different these past few weeks. Curiosity killed her, and she also was slightly worried about one of her closer friends.

“Alright, lets spill here. What news do you have that was so pressing that it needed to be told to me not only alone, but immediately as well?” She asks him with a quirked eyebrow. She did not mean to come off as too blunt, but she also wasn’t a woman to beat around the bush.

“Ah! Right to the point, aren’t you?” He chuckles a bit, albeit a bit nervous sounding, “You sure you do not have anything you would like to share first before I talk?” He offers her a chance to speak her own mind, both as an act of politeness and to avoid spilling his guts for another brief moment. Even though this had been his idea in the first place, the fact that he was going to have to _physically_ admit to having a crush upon his roommate out loud was a lot harder in practice than in theory.

“Nope! Nothing is new that you aren’t aware about. We both have the show coming up, and that’s eating away my time.” She sighs dramatically, leaning her chin against her palm in a slumped fashion, “As excited as I am...It kind of sucks having my free time taken away. I haven’t even had time to line up any dates in weeks, and it sucks cause there is a rather pretty girl I’ve been thinking about asking out, but I do NOT have the time at the moment.”

She frowns a bit, pouting at her situation. She merely hoped she wouldn’t already be swept up by someone else by the time she got around to attempting to date her. The two were partnered together in a mandatory lab both had to take for their degrees. General education classes were truly such a bother, but at least she got to meet new, beautiful faces like that of her lab partner. She always wore such serious expressions, often hiding behind her long white hair as well. Yet, when Dorothea was able to get her to crack a smile or laugh at her silly songs or jokes, well, it sent such a pleasant warmth through her.

“I am sorry to hear that. You could...tell me more about her if you want?” He suggests with a hopeful tone, a smile upon his face as he meets her gaze. She finds it to be both ridiculous and cute, laughing at his obvious attempts to keep her going off on a tangent to avoid whatever news he had to share.

“I am not the type to talk too soon. Once I have an actual chance to hit her up, then I’ll tell you all about it.” She promises him, glancing at her phone to check if it was still on silent. She would hate to be the jerk whose cell went off in the middle of the library, even if they were sort of talking in the quiet study room at the moment. However, that wasn’t too big of a deal. Many groups or partners came here to speak in whispers and complete mandatory projects together.

“Oh, I see…” Ferdinand trails off, biting down on his lip. He was running out of excuses to delay the inevitable. He began to feel a weight of nausea settle in his gut, practically sickening himself with his anxiety over this whole ordeal, “I guess I should get to the news then, yeah?”

“That would be great. As much as I love hanging out with you-- and I **_totally_** do!” She pauses and offers a wide grin to affirm her statement, “I just have been feeling sore to the bone, and I want to sneak in a nap after my homework session before my plans for the evening.”

Ferdinand could not fault her for this wish, so he took a deep breath and contemplated how to appropriately bring up the subject. He had spoken with Dorothea in the past about previous excursions with romance. The two enjoyed chatting about possible candidates, especially Dorothea, but this felt… different. This was a full blown crush Ferdinand had developed on a man he has talked a lot of shit about with her on previous occasions.

“I hear ya, just...uhh, listen to me before you say anything, okay?”

“Of course! Now, c’mon! I want this big news of yours.” She giggles and leans forward to show her piqued interest. Since there was no use in waiting any longer, Ferdinand bites the bullet.

“I...I have recently developed...ahem- some sort of feelings towards a person I previously had misjudged. But uhh,...I don’t really know how to...go about it.”

“What?! You have a crush, Ferdie?! This is **BIG** news! You haven’t been seriously into someone in ages-- Ah! Who’s the lucky one?” Dorothea exclaims with much excitement, getting a few stares from those around them, so she blushes in embarrassment and lowers her voice back down, “And _duh_ , you need to tell them, like right away.” She insists, to which Ferdinand visibly cringes.

“Oh no, I am not going to tell him anything-”

“So, it’s a guy, then?” She is quick to pounce on his slip of the tongue, and he mentally curses himself.

“Ughhh, yeah it’s a guy,” He groans with a frustrated look upon his face, “But I can’t...just, tell him? Did you not hear what I said? I completely have done a 180 with my opinion on this guy...and well, I don’t know if we can just, ya know...forget it so easily, right?” He looks to her for support for his line of thinking, but she looks confused and shakes her head.

“Pfft, listen Ferdie, you can easily get over that stuff. So what if you thought this guy was just some random friend at first? That’s how most of my relationships start anyways. A friend and then suddenly just-- **_bam_ _!_** -looks like the cutest thing to have graced my presence.” She laughs at her own comment, offering a comforting smile his way.

“No...he isn’t just some friend-” Ferdinand started to explain, feeling reluctant to provide more details about the identity of his crush, “...we were sort of...erm, rivals? That word feels so tacky…” He tries to read the expression of Dorothea, but she merely offers a pleading look to continue.

So, he takes a deep breath and looks at his lap.

“I...I have grown a crush on...umm, m-my roommate.” His words grow quieted with each syllable, knowing that she was going to be shocked by his confession.

And shocked she was.

  
“ ** _WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!_** ” She gasps, pressing forward to lean over the table to get Ferdinand to look back at her, but he only averts his gaze further, “You mean- You like _Hubert_?! That jerk who’s been nothing but a complete asshole to you since you moved in?” She scoffs, unable to process what Ferdinand was trying to tell her right now.

“L-Look! He…” He swallows a bundle of nerves and looks back up at her, “He’s not that bad- Okay, so he’s still a big grumpy pessimist but like...he’s actually...kind of a nice guy behind closed doors. I told you about some of the things that have happened between us recently, right? Like having you back over the dorm?”

“Uh huh...I figured you just wore the guy down.” She shrugs, a skeptical tone to her voice at this sudden confession from her best friend. Ferdinand shakes his head and moves to grab her hand, trying to soothe her obvious stress at this news.

“And that thing at the party?! Ever since that night,...I-I don’t know! Hubert just...well, he’s been a lot nicer. _Sweet_ even-” He felt his cheeks heat up at the embarrassing rush of thoughts that invaded his head. He gestures for her to scoot closer, going to gently whisper into her ear before continuing, “I...I have not told a single person this, but...a few weeks back I had fallen asleep at my desk. Hubert had been out and returned and saw me, so he picked me up. I awoke at the movement, but I kept my eyes closed to not startle him...and uhh, he started saying some funny things..heh..”

Dorothea narrows her gaze, “What sort of funny things? Just spit it out.”

“ _Cute_.” He takes a shaky breath, face radiating heat from his red blush, “He called me cute, and I have been unable to function around him since-” He admits, pulling away and looking to her for any sliver of pity. He knew it was pathetic to be so wrapped up over one word, but--

It was the fact that the word came from _**Hubert** _of all people!

Dorothea is quiet for a moment, contemplating how to respond to the fact that Ferdinand's cryptic roommate had apparently grown a soft spot for the man, and now the two seemed to be dancing around one another and their hesitant feelings. Only Ferdinand would be the type of guy to somehow charm a man as stuffy and cynical as Hubert.

“Alright, so let’s say I believe you that Hubert has somehow grown a heart ten times as big as it used to be in the beginning of the semester. What’s keeping you from talking to him? If he said you were cute, why not just ask him out?” She suggests as if it were nothing serious.

Because to Ferdinand, it was very serious.

“I can’t! He hates the very word romance! If I were to just out of the blue ask him out on a date? He would probably think I was playing a prank on him or just reject me.” He frowns at that thought, and Dorothea sighs, checking her phone again as it vibrates with a message.

“Look here, you need to really consider these feelings you have. If you are one hundred percent serious about him, then you have to take the plunge. Ask him out! If he at least thinks you’re attractive, then I doubt he will say no.” She gets to her feet, sliding her bag around her shoulder, “But I don’t really trust the guy so...it’s up to you, but keep me updated. And if he does anything to hurt you, I will personally kick his ass, got it?” She offers a playful grin, and Ferdinand feels slightly better at her words.

“Alright, I will think about what you've said. Now, let’s get out of this place before they kick us out for your outbursts.” Getting up and grabbing his own bag, he walks with her down the stairs back to the first floor. As they reach the steps, he stares in disbelief at the sight of the rain pouring.

“ _Sheesh_ , glad I packed my umbrella. I’ll see you Monday, alright?” He bids her farewell as she takes out her own umbrella and heads off in the opposite direction, after a brief hug and cheerful goodbye.

While walking back towards the dorm, Ferdinand catches sight of Hubert walking through the rain without an umbrella. He must have had a later evening class today and forgotten an umbrella. The chance of rain hadn't been that high in the forecast, but that didn’t matter now because it was pouring upon the campus. Quick to his feet, Ferdinand sprints to catch up to Hubert, calling out to him.

“Hey! Wait up, Hubert!” He tries to catch his attention, and it works as the other stops in his tracks to allow Ferdinand to reach his side and holds the umbrella above both of their heads. He pants, regaining his breath and looking at Hubert’s wet shirt and hair with a small smile, “Forgot your umbrella, huh?” The questions earns him a sneer, but also a smile in return.

“Didn’t feel like dragging it around all day, but a little water isn’t going to kill me.” He shrugs, going to grab the umbrella out of Ferdinand’s hand. Before the man can open his mouth to complain, Hubert replies smoothly, “Let me hold it. I’m taller than you.”

“B-Barely! You’re really going to pull the _‘I’m taller’_ card on me right now? When it’s **MY** umbrella?” Ferdinand huffs with a slightly annoyed pout upon his face. The sight of which amuses Hubert greatly as they begin to walk together.

“Ah, but it’s better if I hold it still. You won’t accidentally hold it too low and smack me in the face with it.” He teases with a small chuckle, which both irritated and enamored Ferdinand simultaneously. How _vexing_ this man could be! How dare he have such a charming laugh when he was taunting him!

“Shut up. Let’s just get back to the dorm so we do not catch any colds.” He mutters, dropping the chance for an argument.

And so, the two men walk side by side back towards the dormitory. The rain did not seem to be lightening up at all either, so the campus was full of students running through large puddles trying to dodge the downpour under different buildings. Hubert found it to be a little funny, especially now that he was able to enjoy having an umbrella to save him from further drenching himself in the shower.

Yet, the proximity of their bodies was not lost on either man. The umbrella was not large, so the two had to huddle close together to avoid being soaked. Ferdinand's arm would brush against Hubert’s own, and the sensation of him constantly pressing against him was rather troubling. Hubert could feel the body heat of the other radiating off of him, and it was... **pleasant**. Perhaps it was only because he was slightly chilled from the water that had wet his shirt and hair before Ferdinand had found him wandering without cover.

That was what he would tell himself least. There was no way it could be the fact that he enjoyed the closeness of Ferdinand, not used to experiencing any touch or body warmth from another person at such an intimate distance.

While Hubert kept his gaze straight forward to where he was walking, Ferdinand found himself stealing soft glances upon his roommate. He studies his features, a strong jaw with mesmerizing eyes of green that seemed to hold so much that was locked away. His lips pressed in a thin line, lacking emotion as usual. Yet, there was something about his eyes. Something that he couldn’t shake off. They seemed so distant, as if he wasn’t fully here in this moment with him.

He was handsome. He found himself thinking that tenderly as he admires the way his hair sticks to his forehead from the rain. It was a rather silly look, almost like a wet dog, but it was rather cute in Ferdinand's opinion. Seeing Hubert in any state of dishevelment was so rare, but very much appreciated.

“Something on my face?” Hubert’s voice shocks Ferdinand out of his silent yearning, and he quickly looks to the floor to hide his embarrassed blush.

“N-Nope! Just uhh, looking at how much it rained on you before I rescued you.” He laughs, trying to play it off naturally with a small tease. Fortunately, Hubert goes along with it and rolls his eyes.

“Uh huh. Well, it’s nothing a towel won’t fix when we reach the dorm, so don’t worry about it.” Ferdinand is relieved he doesn't press him about it any further and the two fall back into a silent walk.

When the dorms are in sight, a few blocks away, Ferdinand manages to find his voice again. He had been pondering over what Dorothea had said, and he figured it had a little merit to it. Perhaps it would be best just to get these feelings off of his chest and ask Hubert out in a romantic sense. If he said no, then he would know that little midnight comment meant nothing serious, and he could slowly recover from his awkward crush.

But if he said yes,....maybe they could develop this budding friendship further.

Ferdinand takes a shaky breath, attempting to soothe the nerves eating at him.

“So uhhm...you got any plans for this weekend? Or is it just the usual study session with you?” He asks, hoping to come off as casual as he can. It was a simple question and topic for conversation, so he assumed Hubert would not think anything of it.

“For the most part, but I do have plans for this evening, so you’re lucky. You’ll have the place to yourself on a Friday night. A rare occurrence.” Hubert responds, much to the shock of Ferdinand.

“Really? What plans do you have?” He asks, curious to what would take Hubert out of their dorm room. The man never left more than absolutely necessary.

“Date.”

The word hangs in the air, heavy and unanswered. Such a small word, but it felt like an _**unbearable** _weight upon Ferdinand’s chest. His throat felt tight, looking up at Hubert with an expression of painful surprise. Hadn’t he mentioned hating dating before? That he never wasted his time on such things?

“O-Oh, that’s nice.” The dryness of his throat makes it nearly impossible to speak. The two reach the entrance, and Hubert closes the umbrella, handing it back to Ferdinand before opening the door for them.

“I guess so.” Hubert mumbles, the two taking the stairs up to their shared room. Ferdinand kept a few steps back, his delicate feelings turning quite _ugly_ inside of him as he watched Hubert unlock the room and step inside.

“I hope you have a nice night then with the lucky person.” Ferdinand smiles, lying through his teeth as he leaves his umbrella in the hallway to dry.

Perhaps it was better that way. He couldn’t get hurt if Hubert was already being taken away, right? If he had no chance to lose, then what reason was there to feel any rejection.

So why did his heart feel like it was **crushed** under the weight of the unknown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you like, please leave a comment/kudos <3  
> (I am sorry for the light angst, but I promise I'm a marshmallow and can't handle it very long. I already have ideas for the next two chapters too, so be ready!)  
> Lastly, feel free to chat me up about FerdiBert on Twitter @MahouMiss :)


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert leaves to head off to his date, and Ferdinand is left feeling let down that he was unable to share his feelings. Yet, the night is young and full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter awaits!  
> What shall happen between Hubert and this date? How will Ferdinand cope with his feelings?  
> Read and find out <3

Every minute waiting for Hubert to leave for his date feels like an eternity. Ferdinand would steal glimpses of the other as he would walk in and out of the bathroom, getting himself changed and groomed before it was time for him to leave. He knows that it is selfish, but he finds himself imagining that Hubert was looking in the mirror and fiddling with his hair for _him_. Not for some stranger. He isn’t sure if it is better or worse that he had no clue about the identity of this random person.

If he knew who the person was, he fears he would be infected with toxicity. He would want to compare himself to them and wonder why Hubert was willing to go out of his comfort zone and go out together with them? He had expressed to him before on multiple occasions that he did not care about relationships or romance, so what was so special about this stranger?

_And why wasn’t it him that was able to change Hubert’s mind about dating?_

Trying to clear his head of such useless thoughts, Ferdinand rises to his feet to peek into the bathroom. He finds himself admiring Hubert as he runs a comb through his hair, although he does little to change it from its usual style. Ferdinand is easily heard as he leans against the door frame, and Hubert looks back at him curiously.

“Hm? Did you need the bathroom? I’m done, so have at it.” He places the comb down and walks past him, their shoulders brushing and sending a shock through Ferdinand’s spine. He was so _pathetic_. He was standing here and moping, when he should be cheering Hubert on. He deserved to have someone supporting him for going past his normal boundaries and taking a chance.

“Nope, sorry about that.” He chuckles and turns off the light in the bathroom, turning back to stare at Hubert as he fetches his keys and wallet, “Just...uhh, making sure you’re doing this right. As your roommate, I feel it is part of my job to make sure you appropriately prepare for your first date-”

“It’s not my first date. I’m not that pitiful.” He mumbles, interrupting his little spiel about being a doting roommate. It wasn’t as if he was even excited for this date, but he had the decency to put forth an effort.

“Oh, right. Guess I meant more your first date….in a while?” He offers, and Hubert shrugs. He doesn’t reject this statement. It was true enough, as Hubert wasn’t the type of man who found casual dating fun. It wasn’t that he shamed those who enjoyed dating for fun, but he didn’t personally see the point of wasting all your time and energy into another person you’re willing to drop in a month’s time.

“It’s not a big deal. Honestly, I did not-” He stops as his phone vibrates, alerting him that it was time for him to head out in order to meet with his date. He sighs and puts his phone into his pocket, glancing back to Ferdinand, “I have to leave. Don’t do anything stupid or destroy the place while I’m out.” He murmurs with a taunt, not allowing Ferdinand to argue as he slips through the door and closes it with a soft thud.

Left in the heavy silence, Ferdinand groans and falls onto his bed face first. He grips onto the pillow, feeling like a child as he wants to scream into it. He resists the urge, knowing that it would do nothing to solve his unrequited feelings. The heaviness settles in his heart once more, and he closes his eyes to try and sort out these invasive feelings. It was Friday night, and he wasn’t about to let jealousy ruin his weekend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hubert had paid for a ride to the restaurant he was supposed to wait for his date to arrive at. They had a reservation set by his parents for 8:00 PM, and he had showed up ten minutes early. It was a habit of his to always be punctual; the skill being hammered into his head from a young age. Although he had agreed to this ridiculous request by his father, he was not looking forward to it in the slightest.

Why would he wish to waste his Friday night going on some stupid date with a stranger his parents had picked out? There were so many better things he could be doing with his free time, but instead he was standing outside, leaning against the wall as he watched couples and families constantly walking in and out of the restaurant. He would get a few weird looks from different patrons, but one quick glare, and they would avert their eyes immediately. At least he was able to scare others with his intimidating scowl.

When it is five minutes past eight, Hubert glances at his phone for any messages from either his parents or the number of the girl they had given him. Yet, there were no texts to be found. So, he figures his date was running late. That was surely not a quality he liked in another person, so it was already a demerit in his book. While he had no real interest in dating, the girl chosen by his parents seemed sort of pretty, but...really wasn’t _his type_. Yet, he had been more or less forced to accept this date as his father was getting fed up with his son not taking the process of lining up a future spouse serious enough.

Sighing deeply, Hubert begins to play on his phone and give it a few more minutes to wait for her to show up.

But another ten minutes pass, and there is still no trace of his date. Had she disappeared from thin air? What was taking her so long to arrive? They had this date planned practically a week in advance, so there was no way she could have forgotten. Perhaps she had the wrong address or had lost track of time when getting dressed and was running late? She would surely have to show up any moment now. He reminds himself to be patient, even if his mood was slightly soured at such an unprepared date.

When it is thirty minutes past the meeting time, Hubert starts to feel a drop of doubt well up in his gut. Being this late was far beyond the excuse of losing track of time, so where was she? He bites his lip as he looks at his messages, but he still doesn't have a single notification. Was she... **standing him up?** This random stranger his parents had pushed him into spending his Friday night with was just going to not show up? His gut starts to twist uncomfortably,and that sense of doubt starts to grow and grow inside of him like a rising tide.

Shaking his head, he bottles up the apprehension and quickly twists a lid upon it. There was a valid excuse for this. There had to be, _right?_ He was simply paranoid, and any minute now a car would pull up with his date. The two had missed their reservation, but he would not let her see his disappointment. His hand grips onto his phone tighter, and he opens up the same app he has been refreshing on repeat once again, as if expecting to see something new to distract him from the truth.

Once it has been over 45 minutes, Hubert is losing his ability to lie to himself. She wasn’t going to come and meet him here tonight. She had no intention of showing up for this stupid date, and she didn’t even have the decency to just text him that she wasn’t showing. Yet, he can not help but wonder why she had refused to go through with the date? Had she been forced into such an arrangement by her own family? He could imagine such a thing occurring, both parents tired of their children ignoring their wishes, and thus trying to force a match.

But his mind is not so kind to let his thoughts stop there. Instead, that delicate bottle shattered inside of his chest and cuts away at his heart with each doubtful shard.

Perhaps she had been truly excited for the chance of meeting a handsome stranger chosen by her parents. Maybe she had even been looking forward to learning more about her date, but was suddenly shocked and **appalled** when the identity of her arranged date was revealed. She likely thought he was scary looking in whatever apathetic picture his parents had given to her. Who’s to say she didn’t take one long look at his appearance and laughed? Who’s to say she didn’t see him and find him to be a haunting, shadow of a man? Who’s to say she didn’t care to tell him about her refusal to meet for their date because she assumed a man such as him would not care about something so trivial.

Hubert had also assumed he would not care about this whole fiasco, and yet here he was feeling a deep seated doubt overwhelming his senses. Being rejected by a stranger he had never even met hurt more than he thought it would. Torturing himself, he waits until an entire hour passes before calling to catch a ride back to the dorms. He desperately wants to send a scathing message to his date, but he lacks the usual energy for such nefarious behaviors. He is far too somber, and he feels his hatred for dating only strengthened behind his looming self doubt.

* * *

When the door creaks open and reveals Hubert, Ferdinand is surprised to see him back so soon. He had been lying on his bed in the middle of watching a movie on his laptop, but quickly pauses the video and sits up to greet Hubert. Immediately, he can see the grief lingering in his eyes, despite his best attempt to keep a straight face.

“Hubert, you’re back early. That bad of a date?” He tries to lighten the mood, attempting to open up a conversation to make fun of whatever went wrong with this stranger. Yet, he only receives a tired huff as Hubert sits on the edge of his bed and avoids his gaze.

“Didn’t show up.” He mutters, letting himself fall back onto his bed, the mattress squeaking under him as he stares at the ceiling. What a damn waste of his life. An hour he wasn’t ever going to get back. He wants to forget this night ever even happened and prolong having to text his parents about the fact his date stood him up. However, Ferdinand was not going to let him get off that easy.

“...didn’t show up?” He mumbled to himself, quickly getting to his feet and walking across the room, “So your date just...stood you up?” He feels a sudden pity for Hubert, going out to expect a fun evening to only be left alone. He frowns and looks down at him, trying to get him to speak up more about it.

“Pretty much. Not a word of warning, just ignored me and didn’t show up.” Hubert meets with Ferdinand’s gaze and quickly tears it away. He can see the empathy pouring from him, and he is not in the mood to be babied from the other, “I don’t care though. Wasn’t like I wanted to go on the stupid date anyways.” He qualified, hoping it would get Ferdinand to leave him alone. He was not an emotional person, and he wished to close his eyes and let this all become an ugly memory.

He is not so lucky.

“But! Hubert!” He exclaims, grabbing his arms and pulling him up to look at him instead of the ceiling. The situation feels reminiscent of that fateful night Hubert had bombed his exam, and he is more than willing to cheer Hubert back up to his usual self. Even though he wasn't that chipper of a person, Ferdinand could tell there was something off about him, “You should be **mad**! That-- That _asshole_ just ruined your evening! They should feel rather stupid to pass up a chance to go out with you! I just-” He holds back his tongue, cheeks burning up with a mix of anger and embarrassment at his forwardness.

The shock that spreads across Hubert’s face at his roommate's sudden burst of emotion is obvious. He blinks a few times, trying to register the fact that not only had he just cursed out this random girl he didn’t know, but was also offering a quiet compliment to the other without directly stating it. His passion was touching. To see someone else getting upset for his situation was different, but it felt rather... _sweet_. Finding his own voice, he manages to speak up.

“Look, you’re really kind to get mad for me, but it’s not that big of a deal. I didn’t even set up this date myself. My dad has been getting on my case recently, so...I just kind of went with it to shut him up.” He feels a faint heat rush to his face, curious as to how he was to word this next part, “But...thanks anyways. You’re uhh...a good guy to care about me, but I promise I’m fine.”

At the news that this date had been arranged by Hubert’s parents, Ferdinand feels a selfish sense of relief in his chest. He had been so distraught over the idea that Hubert had found some random person he wanted to try dating, so this was a bittersweet revelation.

Perhaps he still had a chance with him after all--

That thought alone makes him frazzled, and he quickly ignores that side of him. He was supposed to be comforting Hubert after a shitty evening, not concerning himself over his uncontrollable crush.

“Alright, I’ll believe you for now, but-”

“Why does there have to be a but?” Hubert rudely interrupts him.

“Shhh, let me finish.” Ferdinand clears his throat and offers his hand again towards him, “You deserve a fun evening out! So, get up cause we are going to enjoy ourselves.” He grinned, giving it as a command and not a request. Although Hubert switches staring at his hand and back at his face a few times, he grabs his hand and gets to his feet.

“This is stupid. I don’t need you to coddle me. It’s not like I’m heartbroken or anything…” He trails off, watching as Ferdinand grabs his things. He made sure to have his keys, wallet, and phone before turning back to Hubert.

“Oh hush! It’s not coddling! It’s just a friend helping out another when they have had a bad day. Now, grab a coat, we have to walk a few blocks.” He informs him, and Hubert snickers but follows his wishes. While Ferdinand had strongly desired earlier to ask Hubert upon a date, he knew better than to bring up such feelings at a time like this. What Hubert needed right now was a pal to offer their support, not more stress with his messy desires and crush for the man.

“Alright, lead the way.” Hubert concedes control, and Ferdinand takes charge as they shut off the lights in their room and head out together.

* * *

Of all the places Hubert thought tonight was going to take him, he did not expect to be sitting in a booth in the far corner of a tiny fast food place with his roommate at nearly ten at night. Yet, he was waiting in his seat while the other picked up their tray of food from the front register. Hubert’s eyes linger upon him as Ferdinand was waiting patiently for their order of some absolutely terrible but delicious hamburgers and fries. He is pretty sure the person behind the counter hates them for coming in to sit and eat this late, but Hubert doesn’t have the capacity to care at the moment.

His mind wanders as he watches the back of Ferdinand. It was funny to see him out of the dorm wearing an old, baggy t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats. He supposes the man hadn’t been expecting to leave again tonight. Yet, somehow he ended up trying to comfort Hubert after a rough evening. Ignoring that still fresh sting in his gut, Hubert tries to wrap his head around how Ferdinand still looked attractive in such obvious lazy clothing. He was pulling it off without trying, and he finds it to be both unfair and upsetting. When his eyes scan him and linger upon his perky butt for too long, he quickly snaps himself out of such unsettling thoughts and pulls out his phone to distract himself.

Soon enough, Ferdinand plops the tray down and sits across from Hubert with a bright smile. He offers the other his food and takes his own, and the two begin to eat in silence for a moment. However, Ferdinand was not the type of guy to enjoy the quiet too long, and he wanted to be sure Hubert wasn’t holding back any negative feelings.

“Everything alright? It's how you like it?” He asks, a nice casual start to a conversation.

“Mm, yeah more or less. As good as it can be from a place like this.” Hubert replies, taking a sip from his cup of soda. He dips a few fries into ketchup and eats, not sure what else to add. He can see that Ferdinand wants him to talk more though, so he gives in and scrambles together a few more words, “Uhh...and yours? Any good?” Despite being a dull response, Ferdinand jumps on the chance to chat.

“Yeah! I haven’t eaten this kind of junk in forever. It's kind of nice to indulge though.” He laughs, a hearty sound with a large grin to accompany it. The sight of Ferdinand looking so pleased sets off a fuzzy feeling in Hubert’s chest, but he pushes it aside.

“Same. I don’t really tend to eat here, but...I have to admit to enjoying the fries.” He chuckles with him, eating a couple more. He leans against his hand and glances around the room. Not a single other person was here, but that wasn’t surprising. This time of night usually only had drive thru business for places like this.

The two settle into pleasant small talk between the quietness of eating their meals. Hubert hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until he began eating, quickly finishing off his fries and half of his burger. He glanced at Ferdinand’s own food, noticing he still had a good portion of his fries left, but seemed to be running low on his drink as he heard him sip and hit only ice.

“Be right back.” Ferdinand chirps, standing up and going to refill his cup at the fountain in the front. He hums to himself as he does so, smiling at one of the cashiers who just rolls his eyes. (The poor kid was just tired and not in the mood to see some weird emo guy and his presumed preppy boyfriend eating here on his night shift.)

When Ferdinand turns back around, he catches Hubert red handed, stealing a few fries from him. He quickly strides back over and huffs, taking his seat with a pout upon his face.

“ _Excuse you_! Are you **stealing** my food?” He mutters, sounding rather cute with such a grumpy expression. To this, Hubert can only laugh and eat the few fries he managed to take in front of his face in a teasing manner.

“Well, you did leave your seat unguarded. Truly a careless mistake.” He replies smoothly, a grin finding its way upon his face. As of late, it seemed he found himself in higher spirits when spending time with his roommate. He enjoyed the thrill he got out of pushing his buttons, as well as listening to him talk endlessly about whatever silly thing was going on in his rehearsals or clubs.

Seeing the way Ferdinand would come to life when talking about something he was passionate about, it had a strange effect on Hubert, but he did not wish to examine what this effect was or why it occurred only around the other.

“Um, I think it's normal to not have to guard your food for thirty seconds when you refill a drink. You are just a terrible thief. I pay for us and bring you out, and this is thanks I get? You're a **fiend**.” He sighs dramatically, very obviously playing it up and taunting the other back. He holds his hand to his chest in a _‘woe is me’_ fashion, and Hubert can’t help but laugh even louder.

“You are such a drama queen-” He covers his mouth to muffle the laughter after feeling the weight of a few stares from the workers across the room. The burst of joy is overwhelming, especially as Ferdinand gasps at the accusation. He could tell he was about to speak again, but he cuts him off, “You’re too much for me, but I sort of have grown to like that about you.” He sighs, clearing his throat to try and get the rest of his giggles out.

Ferdinand shuts his mouth and stares at him, cheeks burning up red at such a statement. While he could tell that their relationship has gotten better over these past months, there was something special about hearing Hubert admit to growing more fond of him. Or at the very least tolerating him nowadays. He just drops the petty anger, as it is quickly overtaken by his ever growing affection towards Hubert.

Continuing with their meal, Hubert finished off his burger and began to gather his wrappers and used ketchup packets. Yet, he does not seem to notice the tiny smidgen of ketchup that had gotten on his cheek from his last few bites. Ferdinand does notice, and before he can even think about it, he finds himself grabbing one of the napkins and leaning across the table to gently press it to Hubert’s cheek, wiping off the ketchup.

The sudden movement stuns Hubert in place, and their eyes lock. The sudden proximity is blaring, and Hubert finds himself closely studying the other’s face. He notes the soft pink blush on his cheeks that highlights his freckles, as well as the tender gleam in his eyes. His gaze lowers and pauses on his lips. It is at that moment that his mind is flooded with the realization that he is close enough to _kiss_ the other if he wanted.

It would be so easy, just a small raise of his head and tilt to the side and he could brush his own lips upon the pale pink pair before him. A pair of lips that looked so soft and smooth, and likely had plenty of experience kissing others, unlike himself.

“There, all better. What a messy eater, like a child.” Ferdinand chides and pulls back, seemingly unaffected by the brief moment their faces had been mere inches apart. It was likely due to him being so focused upon his goal to simply wipe away the small stain on his cheek. Meanwhile, Hubert was left in a daze as he had been unprepared for him to suddenly come up that close to him without a warning.

“Uhh...right, sorry.” He mumbles, not even having the energy to argue back against his little insult. He was too startled by the fact he had been so enraptured by the intimacy of the previous touch. Why was he so hung up over Ferdinand getting that close to him? He knew that he found him _slightly cute_ , but...this was a lot more **intense** than admitting he found the other remotely attractive. This was a full blown desire to kiss the man before him all because he had been close enough to do so.

Was he sick? Did he hit his head in his sleep last night and not know? What reason could he have to have imagined himself invading that small space between them and allowing them to kiss in this crummy booth.

“Heh, I was only joking. Relax!” Ferdinand replies, a little confused at his response, since they had always had such playful banter between them. He hopes he had not taken it too far, since his main goal tonight was still to cheer the other up after such a crappy evening. He offers him the rest of his fries, which Hubert greedily takes more as a distraction from his own mind than his earlier gluttony for them.

Once the two have finished their food, Hubert goes to throw away the trash and return the tray, since Ferdinand had been the one to retrieve the food. Then, the two leave together and begin the walk back towards the dormitory. It was colder now, so Hubert zipped up his jacket and caught Ferdinand doing the same. The walk was peaceful, both men keeping rather quiet.

As Hubert stared blankly ahead of him, his mind wanders without his permission again. He thinks that tonight had not gone anywhere close to his expected plans, but maybe that was for the better. Instead of forcing himself to be polite and formal for some rude stranger, he was able to waste his Friday night eating junk food with Ferdinand. Hanging out with him proved to be more fun than he would anticipate.

Even though that random girl stood him up, perhaps this--

This…. _date_?

He looks to Ferdinand and feels that familiar weight of self doubt in his gut. That was a stupid thought. It was as Ferdinand had said earlier; he was just being a good friend and helping cheer up his moody roommate. There was no way a guy like Ferdinand would want to waste his Friday night with Hubert otherwise. And an evening stuffing their faces with cheap fast food was not really date material for someone as charming as Ferdinand. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he speaks up as the dorms come into view.

“I uhh...I wanted to thank you, for going out with me like this. You really didn’t have to.” He wishes to show his gratitude, but he feels like a chicken when looking at his face. He can’t make eye contact long or else he will blush like an idiot after the strange thoughts he’s had this evening.

“Not a problem. I had fun actually. We should do this again.” Ferdinand suggests, and his heart skips a beat in his chest. Maybe they could go out again, somewhere nicer, or maybe even plan an entire evening out together. Yet, he holds back such idle fancies to himself. He didn’t want to rush this or upset Hubert after a long day. To his surprise, Hubert nods to his suggestion.

“Yeah,...we’ll do it again some other time. My treat.” He feels that warm fuzziness in his stomach again, and it is much better than that sense of doubt that was plaguing him earlier.

“It’s a deal then.” Ferdinand grinned, and the two make a quiet promise to one another as they approach the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment as it really helps keep me motivated to update!  
> I can't believe some of you actually guessed what I had planned for the date- (You are stealing my job lol!)  
> Also, can you believe these two idiots? Mutual pining to the max!  
> As always, feel free to blather with me about FerdiBert on Twitter @MahouMiss


	6. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening night for Ferdinand's show has arrived, and Hubert has decided to attend in order to show his support of his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter has arrived!  
> What shall occur during the performance of Ferdinand's play? Read and find out!

The few weeks before the play went by in a flash. Ferdinand was constantly out of the dorm, often spending sunrise to sunset at rehearsals to fine tune every piece of this upcoming performance. It was going to be his first show as a college student, and he was eager to prove his worth and talent. If he was able to give off a flawless performance on opening night and continue to do so with each following act, he is certain that he will be able to earn himself an even better role for the next show! There was no way anyone would be able to ignore the way he would take the stage by storm tonight.

While Ferdinand had woken up extra early and left to join Dorothea in a last minute run through, Hubert was lingering in their shared room for most of the day. He spent his time working upon different online assignments on his laptop, quite bored without the presence of the other more lively man. In all honesty, the last week had been rather lonesome. Ferdinand barely spent a second in their dorm, and Hubert was left with his own thoughts. While he had always been a man who appreciated silence and solitude, he found himself strangely wishing to see more of his roommate. Although he was often quite eccentric, Ferdinand brought _life_ into the rather mundane quality of Hubert’s daily schedule.

However, Hubert also knew that tonight was going to be incredibly important to Ferdinand. He has seen how dedicated he was to this show, and he wished to show his support. Although he didn’t really care for theater and plays, he knew that it was the right thing to go and watch Ferdinand’s performance on opening night. He deserved that at the very least, especially since he was unable to even wish him ‘good luck’ this morning because he had left so damn early.

So, Hubert had made plans earlier in the week to buy a ticket for tonight. He had spoken to Edelgard about her joining him for the show, and he had been surprised that she also had already bought a ticket. Hence, it was easy enough for the two to agree to meet up and watch the play together. He was grateful for her company, as he wasn’t the type of person to really attend social events on campus, especially not a show.

* * *

When the evening came and it was time for Hubert to prepare to leave, he struggled with finding something to wear. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wear anything nice to a show like this. He figured most other students wouldn’t really bother, but he guessed putting some effort forward was better than nothing. So, Hubert combs through his hair and sprays a small amount of cologne upon his wrists that he rubs together. His final clothe selection was that of a pair of gray slacks and a basic black button up. He would not bother with a tie, as that felt like far too much effort.

Checking the time on his phone, he sends a text towards Edelgard that he was about to head out and meet her on campus outside of the auditorium.

Upon arriving at the auditorium, Hubert felt silly for being as dressed up as he was. He could see many other students still in jeans and t-shirts. Part of him wished he brought a shirt to change into just in case this happened, but then he wouldn’t have had anywhere to put it as he never carried a bag, except when heading to class. Yet, his nerves are a little soothed when he can spot Edelgard in the distance, who had also dressed up in a mild fashion with a pleated black skirt and red, ruffled blouse. Greeting her friend, Edelgard smiles warmly at him and gestures towards the line forming at the door.

“We should probably get in that line. You already picked up your ticket from the box office?” She asks him as the two make their way over to find a spot in line for entering the building. Hubert nods towards her, fishing his ticket from his wallet in his pocket and flashing it before folding it neatly into his wallet once more, “Ah, as expected. Knowing Ferdinand was in this show, I am sure you bought and grabbed your ticket on the first day of sales.” There was an element to her tone that Hubert decidedly didn’t like.

Probably because she was **correct**.

“I merely wanted to secure a seat on opening night. I don’t know how fast these sorts of things fill up, and I would feel like a jerk if I didn’t attend the show he’s been blathering about for months now.” He mumbles in response, ignoring the grin on the other’s face. He shoves his hands in his pockets as they take a few steps forwards, “What reason did you want to come? Never took you as a theater person.”

“Whatever you say, Hubert.” She shakes her head, “And I don’t mind plays or musicals, though they aren’t my favorite form of entertainment. But to answer your question, I also have a... _friend_ who is a part of this show.” She says, walking up a few more steps again.

“Oh? Do I know them?”

“Mmm, maybe. Her name is Dorothea. Ring a bell?” She studies his face, amused as she can see the moment of shock and recognition on his face.

“I do actually. She’s a close friend to Ferdinand, and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me, if I’m honest.” He mumbles, and Edelgard can’t stifle the chuckle from her lips. She can only imagine what Hubert had to have done to make Dorothea upset with him.

“Really now? Should have figured you would scare off Ferdinand’s friends.” She teases, and Hubert scoffs and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t comment, as the two step forward and hand their tickets over and are allowed inside the building. They are handed a program each, and then led from the lobby into the main auditorium and brought to their seats. As Hubert sat down, his mind began to wander, thinking about how Ferdinand was doing at this very moment.

He wonders if he’s nervous or scared. This was the show he had been preparing for months now, and he is sure the other had to be worried about messing anything up. Then again...Ferdinand was a man of quite unrelenting confidence. Perhaps the man was excited for the show, and eager to make the audience be charmed by his talent. The thought brings a soft blushed to Hubert’s cheeks. _Charisma_ was not a thing that Ferdinand ran low on, and that was for certain. He was charming to a fault. A fact that Hubert had begun to learn firsthand with his own experiences with the man.

“So, are you going to make any effort to apologize to Dorothea? Because if you don’t it might mess with some of my future plans.” Edelgard speaks up, pulling out her phone to respond to a text. The two of them had been steadily texting one another, as she had taken the initiative to admit to finding the other woman attractive and enjoyable to be around. Yet, with Dorothea’s packed schedule from the play, their first official date was still delayed.

“Me? Apologize? Why would I?” He asks incredulously, looking upon her with confusion. Sure, he might see her occasionally when Ferdinand has her over, but he was always out of the room during those visits, so he had no need to really be in her good graces.

Edelgard sighs and shakes her head, “Don’t be so stubborn. I was hoping that after all the shows of the play, the four of us could go out together. I know Dorothea has been super busy, and she would enjoy a nice night out with friends. If you are on bad terms, that will sour the mood.” She explains, glancing back to her phone with a faint blush upon her cheeks.

“Four...of us? Wouldn’t it be three?” Hubert wasn’t following her logic, and the minor irritation on her face was quite evident.

“Seriously? The two of us, and then Dorothea and Ferdinand. That makes four the last time I checked.” She chuckles, slipping her phone back into her purse.

Hubert is quiet for a moment, looking very perplexed by her suggestion. Why would the four of them want to hang out? He wasn’t even a social guy, and he’s quite sure Ferdinand would have no interest in such an arrangement. He barely knew Edelgard, and he knew that Hubert was such a wallflower and a loner when it came to parties.

“Umm,...for what reason would we all be hanging out? I mean, I understand the occasion, but…” He trails off, and Edelgard is exasperated with his inability to put the pieces together. For a man as clever as she knew him to be, he was rather **dull** at the moment.

“Sheesh, it’s a double date, Hubert. Haven’t you ever heard of one before?” She rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair and loosening up her posture. She does not miss the way Hubert’s suddenly grows ten shades redder and sputters at such a statement.

“D-Date?! Why would I-- _Erm_ , who is even supposed to-” He is cut off by a loud groan as Edelgard leans over to him with a tired glare.

“Are you serious? How long has it been now, and you still haven’t said a word about having a crush on Ferdinand? What have you even been doing?” She looked at him for an answer, but it was as if he froze in place in his chair. His expression was rather priceless, mouth agape and cheeks burning with a blush that went to the tips of his ears.

“W-Who said anything about... _ahh_ , h-having a crush on Ferdinand?” He laughs nervously, feeling the rush of denial coursing through him. He didn’t have any monumental feelings for Ferdinand after all.

Just because he thought he was a very _attractive_ person didn’t mean anything. Just because he often found himself stealing glances at him in their room didn't mean anything. Just because when he would smile or laugh and he felt a desire to help him continue to do so didn’t mean anything. Just because he found himself feeling **happier** than ever in his company didn’t mean anything.

Just because he had been missing him terribly this past week didn’t mean anything,...right?

Edelgard can see the internal debate he is having with the vivid expressions that keep flashing across his face, “Listen, Hubert….I know you aren’t the most relationship focused person, but-” She moves a hand to gently grab onto his hand sitting on the arm rest between them, “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed anything different about yourself with him...right?” She almost sounds desperate, near pitying him if he was that ignorant to his own feelings.

The silence is heavy, as Hubert averts his gaze and stares at their hands between them. He did not expect to be interrogated by one of his oldest friends about his love life when leaving to attend a play. He doesn’t want to consider the fact that his feelings have been changing quite drastically about Ferdinand. Yet, the serious look in Edelgard’s eyes told him that he was not going to be able to lie his way out of this situation.

“I...I..” He bites his lip, his voice almost too soft to hear as people were pouring into their seats. The show would start momentarily, “...If I were to _hypothetically_ have...minuscule feelings towards Ferdinand, it would be a waste of time. As there is no chance that he would return such... _erm_ , feelings back.” He is almost incoherent, but Edelgard is close enough to make out his mumbling. While it isn’t the best answer, it also wasn't a full blown rejection of his crush, so she would take what she could get for now.

“Hypothetically speaking, I believe you are reading his behavior poorly then. If you were to simply ask Ferdinand out on a date, I am most positive he would accept in a heartbeat.” She lets go of his hand, feeling tired out from the strange ways his mind worked. How was he so ignorant to what was blatantly in front of him? She had spoken to Ferdinand a handful of times now, and she could see as clear as day that the boy was very much into Hubert.

Hubert clears his throat, shaking his head and pulling his arms to fold onto his lap, “I am not so sure I believe that with such _unmoving_ confidence as you do. I think you are biased in your analysis of the situation and assume others see more to me than they do….” He felt a little saddened by his own choice of words. While he wasn't the type of guy to go looking for approval from every single person he met, but the thought of Ferdinand being one of those who merely tolerated his existence hit a nerve. How strange that months before he would have never considered caring for Ferdinand's approval. Yet, now he was sitting in a hot, crowded auditorium to watch the same man perform on his opening night.

Perhaps she had a point, but not one he was willing to admit just yet.

While Edelgard was willing to argue further, the lights began to dim and signal that the play was going to start soon. So, she quickly mutters one last thing, “I’ve known you for years, and even with all your flaws, I know that he **likes** you…”

The room grows quiet, and Hubert turns to face the stage. His mind was a mess, flooded with an array of thoughts and feelings about Ferdinand and himself. He couldn’t lie to Edelgard; she knew him too well to get away with it. However, the more concerning fact was that he was losing his ability to lie to himself anymore. How much longer would he be able to pretend that he wasn’t currently _charmed_ by his cute, kindhearted roommate? He hopes to be able to pretend just a little bit longer as his attention is drawn to the rising curtain on stage.

As Hubert watched the show, he found that he enjoyed it more than he originally assumed he would. The actors were all very convincing and delivered their lines with much vigor. Plus, the set design was rather intricate, and the story in itself caught his interest. Despite it being a little cliche and running rather long with two acts and an intermission in between, he found that the attending this play had not been a waste of his time at all.

Especially since his main focus had been upon Ferdinand any time he took the stage. He was not a lead role, but he performed as if he were. Hubert was enamored by the passion he could feel resonating through him with every word that left his lips. He moved across the stage in such a fury, taking him by storm with his grace and poise. That goes without mentioning the outfit he adorned, which was rather intricate and fit him well. While it was gaudy with its excessive ruffles and lace, Ferdinand pulled off the look effortlessly. His charm had sunk deep into his heart, as if casting another spell upon his poor, pining soul.

* * *

When the lights came up and the actors all lined up in a row, Hubert stood up with the crowd to clap while they gave their final bows. His eyes locked upon Ferdinand, staring at him and the dazzling smile that he wore upon his face. He looked absolutely elated to be under the spotlight, receiving such well deserved praise. It makes his stomach feel funny, butterflies swimming in it as he admires him from afar.

Once the curtain lowers, the crowd begins to disperse back into the lobby. Hubert looks to Edelgard, and they share a nod and head out as well. It takes a few minutes with the amount of people trying to pour out at once, but they manage to make it into the lobby and away from the large masses of people. As he stood around, waiting to be able to greet Ferdinand and congratulate him on his first show, he noticed a small stand with bouquets of flowers being sold. It was a rather common thing to see friends and family offer a bouquet of flowers to the leads of the show, especially on opening night. Yet, Hubert’s mind begins to race, and his mouth moves before he has even completely thought through the idea.

“I am going to go look for Ferdinand-”

“Why don’t you just wait here? He’ll come out eventually. I’m waiting here for Dorothea, she texted me she would be a few minutes.” She replies, but then notices the direction Hubert was heading, his eyes locked on the flower stall. She can not help but smile and let out a tired sigh. Such a hopeless man, wearing his heart on his sleeve and yet unable to see it himself, “Ah, never-mind. Perhaps it is better you go find him. Since Dorothea doesn’t like you.” She teased, and Hubert let out a small anxious laugh.

“Right. I will text you later tonight. Be safe on your way back.” He warns, and she shoos him off with her hand. He was always so overprotective of her.

Excused from Edelgard’s company, Hubert finds his way to the stall and waits for his turn. Once he approached the woman behind the counter, he picked out a bouquet of simple red roses and paid. He wasn’t the kind of man who knew very much about flowers, but he was quite certain roses were a classic choice for these sorts of situations. Swallowing his fear, he holds the bouquet close to his chest and begins to weave through the crowds to try and spot Ferdinand coming from one of the hallways.

Suddenly, his eyes catch sight of Ferdinand at the end of a hallway, and he quickly hides the flowers behind his back and begins his walk towards him to meet him halfway. When Ferdinand spotted Hubert, his eyes grew wide in surprise. He had not expected Hubert to attend the play at all after all his distaste he’s heard for theater and his practicing since they began rooming together. He feels overjoyed to be wrong, as Hubert had even come on opening night! His heart begins to skip a beat quicker, and he notes the strange way Hubert walked with his hands behind his back as they got closer.

“What a surprise! Hubert, you came!” Ferdinand beams at the other, his smile taking up the entirety of his face. Hubert doesn’t think he’s seen him look this happy, and it makes him nearly drop the bouquet in his hands.

“Of course. How could I not attend when I’ve had to hear snippets of this for months now?” He taunts, but it is lighthearted. He and Ferdinand both laugh together, and the mood between them is quite inviting.

“That is true enough. Still,...I am glad to see you here.” His eyes grow softer, a gleam of yearning in them for the man before him. He is truly stunned Hubert had attended at all, so this meant the world to him. His body grew rather pleasantly warm with his company. He had missed seeing his _handsome_ face during this past week from hell. Despite how exhausted his body felt at the moment, he was rejuvenated by the presence of Hubert, “Did you enjoy the show?”

Hubert doesn’t break their eye contact, even though it’s so very hard not to do so. How was he supposed to stare at Ferdinand when he was looking at him with such unfiltered joy on his face? He had to be ecstatic about completing his first show, and he deserved to be after his award winning performance (in Hubert’s opinion). He clears his throat and begins to consider how to word this next part.

“Yes, it was a great show. I liked it more than I thought I would if I’m honest.” He chuckles and fiddles with the flowers behind his back. They feel suddenly as heavy as bricks as he tries to move them to the front, “...I wanted to congratulate you for such a great performance. I think you did rather well. Though,...I don’t know how much the opinion of a man who knows little to nothing about theater is worth.” He extends the flowers towards Ferdinand, looking down at his feet to hide the creeping blush upon his face.

The roses shock Ferdinand to another level, and he finds himself unable to think or speak. He takes the flowers as if he is running on autopilot, looking down at them. They were **gorgeous**. Such a bright red color and with a faint fragrance that tickled his nose. He grips onto them tightly, his heart hammering in his chest at such a bold move from Hubert. He looks back at him, still speechless as he gazed upon his flustered face.

Hubert was blushing. He couldn’t even look at him! He seemed so nervous and frazzled, afraid of how Ferdinand would react to such a gesture. He hoped that he wouldn’t think he was weird for wanting to get him flowers out of the blue. He just had been possessed to do so after seeing so many others do so for other students.

“Hubert,...I…”

His tongue is tied, and he doesn’t know what to say.

How was he supposed to interpret this behavior? How was he supposed to ignore the pounding of his heart that was deafening his ears? How was he supposed to ignore the fact that Hubert looked utterly **adorable** with his bashful expression?

_He can’t--_

Ferdinand takes two steps forward and he grips onto Hubert’s shirt, pulling him down and pressing his lips firmly onto his mouth. He closes his eyes tight, tilting his head to the right and feeling electricity coursing through his spine.

He was _**kissing** _Hubert.

And he never felt such sparks before in his life. He was no stranger to kissing, but Hubert’s lips feel like heaven. They are a little chapped, but they are still soft and oh so warm. His entire face burns as he pushes harder against his lips, praying he doesn’t pull away immediately.

Absolutely astonished, Hubert had not been prepared for Ferdinand to react so enthusiastically to being given mere flowers. In a second, he is taken by the shirt and pulled down to meet with his roommate’s gentle, pale lips. He is unable to react at first, his mind not able to process what has happened to his body.

Ferdinand didn’t like him that way.

Ferdinand saw him as a friend.

Ferdinand wasn’t attracted to him.

Ferdinand was **_kissing_ **him--

Everything else seems to turn to a blur, and he finds enough strength to press back and meet his eager lips with his own flood of passion. The kiss is only a few seconds in length, but it goes by as if it were an eternity. Hubert is so overwhelmed by the sensation of Ferdinand's soft lips moving against his own, so tender and sweet.

Breaking apart, Hubert covers his mouth in shock and is unable to speak. He stares in disbelief at Ferdinand, who was trembling before him with the roses clutched in his hands. His face was a crimson canvas, and his eyes fluttered back open. He was unable to process the fact that Ferdinand and he had just shared a kiss, which meant that Ferdinand returned his feelings, _did it not?_

However, as Ferdinand sees Hubert covering his mouth and looking astounded by what he had just done, his heart cracks under such a chilling gaze. He had forced himself upon Hubert, and the other wanted nothing to do with him. Why else would he cover his mouth like that and look so _appalled_?

“I...I am so sorry! I-I need to go--” He pushes past Hubert, nearly knocking him off his feet as he sprints down the hall to escape him.

“Ferdinand!!! Wait!” Hubert desperately calls after him, but he is too quick and slips through his fingers like sand. All that is left are a few stray petals upon the floor.

Feeling feverish and completely lost, Hubert quickly turns hot on his heel to chase after him. He couldn’t let this night end this way. He had to be honest to himself and to Ferdinand. Against his better judgment, he knows he must find and confess his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment! It makes me blush > w <  
> Long have you all awaited for this moment, but...drama! We can't have things be simple here, so I'm sorry guys lol  
> As usual, hit me up about FerdiBert on Twitter @MahouMiss


	7. Cherished Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is finally able to catch up with Ferdinand, but will he be able to finally tell the truth and confess his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys!  
> I hope you guys are ready for another sappy chapter below!

The lobby was packed with people as everyone was visiting and congratulating their friends and family that were a part of the production. Yet, Hubert did not pay mind to a single person in the room. The room was buzzing loudly with chatter and laughter, but all of these sounds fell on deaf ears. He had no time to be considerate as he weaved through the large clumps of people, bumping and pushing through them as he tried to catch up to Ferdinand. He couldn’t even hear the various scoffs and bitter words being spoken about him in hushed tones. The minor opinions of a few strangers he bumped into were nothing compared to the thought of Ferdinand assuming the worst about him and his unspoken feelings.

Moving quickly on his feet, he sprints past Edelgard and Dorothea, who looked shocked when both Ferdinand and Hubert ran past them one after the other. Hubert looked to Edelgard for the briefest of moments, meeting her gaze and sharing a thousand words without opening his mouth. In that second, she knew enough from the desperation and raw emotion glimmering in his eyes.

“Was that just...Hubert, too? What in the world has gotten into those two?” Dorothea speaks up, looking to Edelgard with a confused and worried look upon her face. She began to take a few, slow steps in the direction the two men had run off in, but Edelgard gently placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

“I am unsure myself, but…” She looks back at Dorothea with a pleading smile, gently giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, “...Let them figure it out. I have known Hubert for practically my whole life, and I promise to you, he’s not nearly as cruel as he pretends to be.” She hopes that Dorothea would listen to her words, knowing that she was rather protective of Ferdinand. However, those two needed to be alone with no interruptions or distractions. They needed to have a direct conversation, even if it was awkward and felt uncomfortable.

Dorothea sighs and turns back towards Edelgard, nodding slowly. She didn’t have trust in Hubert, no matter what Ferdinand had said about his sudden change of heart, but...she also knew that she had no right to intervene just yet. She had to trust in her best friend and the strong, beautiful woman beside her.

“If he hurts him, I will never forgive him.” She mumbles, looking down at her feet. Part of her wonders if she was being foolish and allowing Ferdinand to be taken advantage of, but her thoughts are paused in their tracks as she felt the soft touch of Edelgard’s hand grabbing onto her own. She quickly looks back up at her with a faint pink dusting upon her cheeks.

“You will have every right to be upset if that happens, but for now, please, have faith.” She gives another affectionate squeeze, this time to the hand that was currently resting in her own. Despite her reluctance, Dorothea agrees and backs down. Instead, she lets a smile return to her face and allow herself to enjoy the cheerful mood after a successful opening night show.

* * *

Feeling his exhaustion from the performance catching up to him, Ferdinand starts to notice how his feet ache as he sprints through the hallway where the dressing rooms were located. He runs past the few cast-mates still lingering, pushing the back door entrance for all the performers and musicians. He stops in his tracks, going to lean against the brick wall, panting to catch his breath. Both his physical and emotional state was in turmoil, and he needed a second to try and gain a sense of composure.

However, Hubert is only a few steps behind as he bursts through the door. He scans through the open area and spots Ferdinand to his left, bent over catching his breath against the wall. The two make eye contact, and the air is suddenly filled with heavy tension. Ferdinand may not want to speak with him, but Hubert wouldn’t take no for an answer. Not tonight at least. If he wished to have nothing to do with him after he’s had his chance to lay his heart out in the open, then he would respectfully back off.

But not until he got to _unravel_ the tangled feelings constricting his heart. The words are heavy on his tongue, and he is unsure how to push them out into the air, but he had to do this.

“Ferdinand, please...stop this madness. I just want to talk with you.” He spoke with hesitation, afraid to scare him off again. He isn’t sure why Ferdinand had run off in the first place. He had been the one to initiate the kiss, but then had quickly sprinted away without another word.

Hearing Hubert’s voice, Ferdinand feels his nerves return to him in an instant. He stands up straight and looks back at him, biting down on his lip. He isn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He knows he can’t ignore him forever, or at all apparently. Hubert didn’t seem willing to allow this whole event to just fade away into a forgotten memory. He isn’t ready to face rejection on such a monumental night.

“I...I am sorry for running off like that-” He can’t handle the way that Hubert is looking at him, so he averts his gaze and stares off into the distance at one of the street lamps. The light was gently flickering, as if trying to calm him with its faint luminosity, “...I am also sorry for...kissing you without permission. It was...It was stupid! I did it without thinking, really--” He starts to shake where he stood, feeling his body overcome with fear and regret.

All the progress he had been making with Hubert would be for nothing. Gone in a **flash**! All because he was so overcome by a few compassionate gestures and kind words. He should have been able to hold himself back, but he had been repressing these feelings for weeks now, months even. It had been a moment of weakness, and he was going to lose the friendship he’s been struggling to earn for far too long because of his impulsive emotions.

“Hubert,..you don’t have to...hold back. I...I can handle your rejection, really.” He looks back up at him, his eyes starting to water with tears, but he didn’t allow them to fall just yet. He could allow himself to cry once he was alone.

As Ferdinand stood there, trembling and on the brink of tears, Hubert felt his own heart flooded with guilt. A guilt for being so cowardly and waiting far too long to speak up. He had been so convinced that there was no chance anyone would have any romantic interest in someone as gloomy and overly serious as himself, he had missed the signs that Ferdinand had been reciprocating his hesitant feelings for quite some time now.

What an absolute idiot he was. He was the reason Ferdinand was in such a wretched state on such an important night. Of all the horrible things he has done and said to Ferdinand, he feels that ruining his special, once in a lifetime first opening night as a debut college theater major had to be the worst. Although it wasn’t intentional, it was still far too cruel, even for him. He only hopes her mere words will be enough to clean up the mess he’s made.

“Stop! You aren’t even allowing me to get a word in--” He exclaims, stepping forward and moving closer towards the other. He can’t handle the sight of him looking so miserable at his expense, “I...I am not rejecting you!” He raises his voice again, not missing the stunned look on Ferdinand’s face.

“B-But...you looked so...so _disgusted_ after I kissed you-”

“You’re wrong! I...I was just...surprised, Ferdinand.” He interrupts him, looking off to the side as a familiar heat finds its way across his cheeks. He knows he can’t afford to be vague any longer. He has to come clean and admit his feelings explicitly for his roommate, “How could I not be shocked?! You suddenly kissed me out of the blue? I...I wasn’t ready...I never thought that you...you would…” His voice trails off, growing quieter with each word.

“Would what…? Please, just spit it out, Hubert!” Ferdinand is close to begging at this point, blinking away the tears, but they fall down his cheeks anyways. The hot sting made his throat grow tight, scared of what Hubert was about to finally say without any restrictions on his words.

In one swift moment, Hubert invades the space between them, pulling Ferdinand into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He lets one hand rest on the back of his head gently stroking his hair, while the other hand rests against his upper back. He held him loose enough that he could easily slip away, even though he secretly prays that he will stay here in his arms forever.

“I never thought you would _return_ my feelings.” He whispers the words, feeling the way Ferdinand shivers in his embrace, “How could I? After all the times we’ve made each other’s lives miserable? The endless taunting and bickering? The petty fights? Belittling you?” He shakes his head and feels his chest throb in pain, knowing this wasn’t the smoothest confession he could be making, but he had to be honest with himself and with Ferdinand.

“Why would you ever see me as anything more than...a nuisance? A man so unhappy with his own lot in life that he takes it out on others--” He takes a sharp breath, feeling Ferdinand grab at the back of his shirt. He pulls at it tightly, burying his face further into Hubert’s chest as his tears grow louder and sound more like choked out sobs.

“S-Stop! I...I don’t think that about you. I don’t!” Ferdinand whimpers, afraid to look up at Hubert in fear that he would freeze and be unable to say all the words that are suffocating him in his throat, “Maybe at first,...I had the wrong idea about you. Just as you did about me. Perhaps we were both far too quick to judge. Too stubborn to try and understand each other but…”

He can feel chills rush down his spine as he reluctantly looks up towards Hubert. Never had he seen Hubert’s face so distressed and drenched in emotion. His eyes were pooling with such tenderness and guilt, his face contorted in an expression of somber, worry and anxiety. He looked soft, fragile even. It was a side of him he hasn’t seen before, and he knows in an instant that he adores the _vulnerability_ Hubert is willing to express before him.

“Hubert,..you and I, we aren’t the same people we were when we first met. We... **changed**. And for the better! Both of us! I know it sounds foolish, but...I’ve had these feelings for you building for what feels like ages now. I just want to share them with you, if you will let me because-” He pauses and takes a shaky inhale of air, pulling him as close as he can against his body, “I really _like_ you, Hubert. I do! I...I’ve been so scared to say it, but...I _like_ you a lot. You’re so much kinder than you think. You are a really good guy underneath all the sharp layers. And...I just,...I want to get to know you better. The **real** you.”

It grows quiet between the two of them, and Hubert has to stifle himself from letting out a quiet whimper. (He hasn’t cried in ages, and he wasn’t about to start now.) Never in his lifetime would he imagine being on the receiving end of such passionate words. The throbbing of his chest is replaced with a warm swelling of infatuation. He doesn’t even believe he deserves this, but he wasn’t going to allow this chance to slip away. He had to return his confession and let Ferdinand know how much he meant to him.

“Damn it, Ferdinand...How am I supposed to follow that up?” He lets out a weak, nervous laugh, looking back down at him. His hand behind his head slides around to rest upon his cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears that rolled down his smooth skin, “...I’m the same. I was scared-- I'm still **scared** at this very moment, but...I really _like_ you, Ferdinand. I’ve been in denial about it for far too long because, well,...I thought you wouldn’t care for a guy like me. And I figured you could find someone better fit. A person who shares your interests and passions.”

Sighing, Hubert leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. He stares longingly into the man’s eyes, able to feel the way Ferdinand’s heart begins to race at the proximity, “But I’m done thinking that way. I know how I feel about you. You’re....like _sunlight_. Always so bright and cheerful. You bring such warmth and shine on the darkest parts of my days. You’ve been there when I’ve been at my lowest,...even when I wasn’t kind towards you. I...I wish I had realized these feelings sooner. Maybe I could have saved us a lot of trouble.” He gazes shifts to the pale, quivering lips of Ferdinand, and he feels his entire face grow hot at what he was about to do.

“If you can find it in your heart, may I...prove myself to you? Just, give me a chance. I...I know I likely don’t seem it, but I could be the best for you. If you give me a shot...a single date even--” He finds himself rambling, worries popping up in his head again. He knows he is being rather vague here, but he is nervous to directly ask him for anything more than this.

Yet, Ferdinand’s smile returns to his face, wide and brimming with joy. He can’t help but laugh and eagerly nod, brushing his nose against the other’s and feeling giddy. This was a moment he had been fantasizing about for ages. While it didn’t turn out like the fairy tale in his mind, he still wouldn’t wish it to be any other way.

“I’d give you a hundred chances, Hubert. Please,...enough talking for now.” He lowers his voice and feels the tug of his heart urging him to break the few inches keeping them apart. “ **Kiss me**.”

The words barely leave his mouth before Hubert tilts his head to the side and presses his mouth against Ferdinand’s tender lips. Hubert is passionate but not forceful. He leans into the kiss with a neediness to feel that returned affection. All the unspoken words still between them came to life as their mouths did the talking in a different way. His hand caressed at his cheek, while the one upon his back rises to twist into Ferdinand's long, wavy hair.

Parting for a mere breath, Ferdinand moves his own hands to grab a hold of Hubert’s collar and pulls him back in. He doesn't care if he’s being impatient. He has waited so long for this moment, and he wasn’t about to let it end just yet. Hubert’s eyes flicker open for a moment, but quickly melt back to being closed at the sweetness of Ferdinand’s lips. The two seem to chase kiss after kiss for what feels like ages, but it is truly only a few minutes.

Breaking the cycle of kisses, Hubert gazes upon Ferdinand with a large smile and eyes flooded with such relentless pining. Although it had been rocky at first, perhaps tonight wasn’t as awful as he feared it was going to be. Instead, he finally got such a heavy weight off his chest, and replaced it with the comforting pressure of Ferdinand’s body pressed up against him.

“I hope you know that I am going to want an incredible amount of kisses to make up for you leaving me in the dark about your feelings for so long.” Ferdinand mumbles, a teasing tilt to his voice. The mood between them has finally shifted into something much more pleasant and perhaps even _sappy_. Yet, both men fully welcome it.

“I think I can manage.” Hubert replies with a quiet chuckle, pulling back from the embrace. However, he isn’t ready to fully let go just yet. So, he leans down and takes a hold of Ferdinand’s hand, interlocking their fingers, “But we should probably get you back. You need to rest.” He suggests, and Ferdinand nods in agreement. It was chilly out here anyways, and he rather looked forward to the first night the two of them would spend together after their confessions had been heard.

“Let’s get going then.” He squeezes Hubert’s hand, and the two begin the walk back towards the dormitories.

* * *

Once the two make it back to the dorm, things settle down as if it were a regular routine. Ferdinand goes to hop into the shower quickly, wanting to wash off all the sweat from being under hot stage lights all day. Meanwhile, Hubert got himself changed into his usual bed attire, picking a pair of gray sweats and an old band t-shirt to slip into. He plugs his phone to charge and tosses it aside, letting his body fall and hit the mattress hard. He felt emotionally drained after this evening.

He closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths, letting his body relax and find peace. He still could not believe what had unfolded tonight. He could have never imagined things turning out this way, but he felt so lucky to know that Ferdinand had mutual feelings for him. Maybe the two of them still had a lot to work out with taking this new chapter in their relationship, but they had at least made an effort and took the first step together.

Looking across the room, a smile curves at his lips at the sight of the roses he had bought for Ferdinand. They rested gently in a vase upon his desk. A few had lost a few petals when he had sprinted off, but they were still in quite good shape. Only now did he reflect and think about how _romantic_ buying flowers (and roses at that) for another person must have looked. While it may not have been his intentions at first, he doesn’t mind such sentiment being tied to the gesture now. His feelings for Ferdinand had been spoken out loud, despite how terrible he was with words.

After a while, the sound of the water running stops. Ferdinand gets himself all dried off in the bathroom, taking his time to towel dry his hair. It was going to be damp no matter with how thick it was, and he didn’t feel like taking the time to blow dry it so late in the evening. So, he settles by running a brush through it and getting it as soft and tangle free as he could.

Slipping into his own pajama pants and a tank top, he opens up the bathroom door and allows the steam to dissipate into the main room. Switching the light off, he looks over and spots Hubert lying and playing on his phone in bed. He feels an urge in his chest, tugging at his heart and forcing him to move his legs to the other side of the room without even thinking about it.

Hovering at the side of the bed, he parts his lips to speak but no words leave his mouth. He is suddenly feeling bashful, afraid to move too quickly with such new, fresh emotions blooming between them. Yet, he finds his resolve and speaks up.

“Hubert,...may I lie down with you?” Despite being able to speak, the words are still rather quiet and hushed, but they are loud enough for Hubert to hear.

And hearing such words, Hubert is quick to turn his phone off and turn to look up at Ferdinand. The image before him is gorgeous. Ferdinand looked so relaxed, dressed so casually (yet, looking so handsome) and his hair freshly brushed and washed. It was as if it were shining in the dimly lit room. The only light coming through the blinds on the window from the street lamps outside the building. His throat feels tight, but he swallows the bundle of nerves clogging his voice.

“...Go ahead. Tell me if you need me to move.” He replies faintly, rolling closer to the wall so that Ferdinand had plenty of room to lay down. These beds weren’t meant for two people, but that really wasn’t going to stop Ferdinand. Not when he was still running off the sweet rush of knowing Hubert shared his affections.

So, Ferdinand lays down on the bed, smiling as Hubert faced the other way. He can see the hint of a blush on his cheeks, even as he clung to the shadows. He chuckles under his breath and presses up against him, chest against his back. He rests his face against his shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the tranquility of the moment.

“Thanks,...for everything tonight, Hubert.” He whispers, slipping his arms around Hubert’s waist and holding onto him. He wished to cling onto the other, and he could tell Hubert was still too shy to do such a thing himself. So, he was happy to take the initiative and curl around his tall, warm body, “...I’m really happy right now.”

Hubert felt his poor heart pound in his chest, his face radiating an extreme heat from the blush covering it ruthlessly. How was he supposed to fall asleep like this? The sensation of Ferdinand’s body pressed against his back, his arm holding him tightly, and his hot breath tickling at his shoulder and neck. All of it was making him feel frazzled to the core, barely able to think or breathe.

But he doesn’t want it to stop. He has no desire for Ferdinand to let him go. Even though it is a little _overwhelming_ , he is so content to stay lying together like this all night. He doesn’t even care if he can’t get a wink of sleep, for it would have been worth it.

“Me too.” He murmurs, moving his arm to rest where Ferdinand’s arm was currently sitting, “...I’m happy to be here with you.” He spoke gently, closing his eyes tightly to pretend he was tired.

Ferdinand peeks open his eyes and grins, going to press a kiss to his cheek before closing his eyes once more, “Goodnight Hubert…” He yawns, and he finds his exhaustion catching up on him. Despite wishing to stay up and kiss Hubert until their lips went numb, he is quick to pass out and gently breathes against his ear.

“Night.” Hubert mumbles to himself, opening his eyes and letting himself cherish this moment. He isn’t used to having nice things for very long, so he wished to savor every second while he still could.

Although it takes time for his heart to settle down, sleep finds Hubert and allows him to dream alongside Ferdinand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update!  
> If you enjoyed reading, please consider commenting/leaving a kudos! It really helps to keep me engaged and inspired to write!  
> I really do hope you are all enjoying this story! I feel there's a few more chapters before I close it off. (I'm still debating having a spicy/nsfw chapter)


	8. Movie Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Hubert and Ferdinand have officially become a couple, they must now work out what it means to be in a romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but it is almost twice as long as the others (6000 words)!  
> I hope you all enjoy this next installment as you get to finally enjoy the fluff you all came for.

How strange life could become with the smallest of changes. The sharing of a few choice words and tender, repressed feelings had turned the page and started a new chapter for both Hubert and Ferdinand. No longer were the two mere roommates, nor were they rivals or just friends. Instead, the two have become partners, in the romantic sense. Such a term was a strange reality for either man to accept at first, as being a new couple brought with it a fair share of awkward excitement.

And the first week of dating seemed to bring with it many discoveries, especially for Hubert. Since he had little prior experience with dating and romance, he was rather nervous to screw anything up with Ferdinand. However, Ferdinand tries his best to assure his rather anxious boyfriend that he did not have to try so hard. After all, he already very much liked Hubert the way he was, and he didn’t have to change who he was just because they were now in a relationship together.

So, after Ferdinand had finished with his tiring performances over the weekend for the play, he was available to start trying to implement little changes into their routine. It was not the smoothest of sailing, but Ferdinand found Hubert’s clumsiness in romance to be charming in its own way. One of the first steps taken as a new couple that happened to already be living with one another was the fact that the two would no longer sleep alone. Instead, Ferdinand always either pleaded for Hubert to come join him in bed whenever he finished with his work at his desk, or he would slip into Hubert’s sheets after an exhausting evening to curl up in his pleasant body heat.

However, even this was not perfect. Since the beds were rather small, it was difficult at times for two full grown adult men to try and fit into one comfortably. While the purpose of sleeping next to one another was for cuddling, it would be nice if they had extra room to stretch their limbs. That wasn’t even mentioning how both men were often kept up later by their relentless hearts beating in their chests when pressed against one another. After the first few nights, Ferdinand had begun to get used to the arrangement, but Hubert was taking longer to adjust and often found himself up late listening to the soft of Ferdinand’s soft breathing, as well as the drumming of his own heart in his ear.

Although, Hubert sort of liked the stillness of when Ferdinand was asleep in his arms. He was able to admire him without feeling any of his usual nerves. Instead, he could just study his soft features, counting the freckles that are scattered on his cheeks. He could focus on his warmth and the sweet scent of his hair whenever he pressed his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. The orange curls were always so smooth to the touch, and held a delicate, sweet scent from the floral shampoo Ferdinand had in their shower.

Not every night was so smooth though, as the lack of space in the bed was sometimes dangerous. It was a shame that their beds were at two very different heights, or else they could have tried to push them together. Instead, they were forced to make the single twin work for the two of them. While there had been no accidents yet, there had been almost been on halfway through the week. Hubert had slipped into Ferdinand’s bed with him, and had nearly been the one to fall asleep first for once, but one too swift turn of his body had him dangling off the edge of the mattress.

Quickly, Ferdinand had shot up and grabbed him, pulling him back onto the bed and dragging him closer against the wall with him. Ferdinand had tried to apologize for taking too much room, but Hubert had been far too flustered to care after being rapidly grabbed and rescued. Plus, having his face pressed into his boyfriend’s strong chest was rather nerve racking. He lost all ability to talk, his face flooded red at the embarrassing thoughts that crossed his mind that evening. While he had admired his physique from the way certain shirts fit him, it was a different story altogether to have his face so close. Certainly, he had a rough time sleeping that night too.

* * *

Besides the fiasco of sharing a bed in the evening, the two had also begun trying to express some of their relationship in public spaces. This was a bit out of Hubert’s comfort zone, as he wasn’t the biggest fan of _PDA_ , but he also secretly wished to be affectionate with Ferdinand for so long that he was desperate to have this chance.

In simple terms, that meant one thing: _holding hands._

The two did not have a lot of classes or even breaks that matched up together, so there wasn’t much of a chance for the two to even attempt to walk around campus as a couple. However, Ferdinand was not going to give up so easily. He was determined to have them, at the very least, be able to walk back to the dorms together on at least a few days of the week. Although he usually ended his classes first (as he got up for morning classes, unlike Hubert), he was more than willing to linger around campus to have a chance to walk alongside his boyfriend.

So, Ferdinand found himself in the library twice this week while waiting around for Hubert. He spent his time reading for class or working in one of the computer labs on his assignments. Then, when Hubert was finished with his class, he would come around to the library and find Ferdinand sitting alone at a computer or table. Sometimes, Hubert would just gaze at him from afar for a moment before approaching him. The sight of Ferdinand so focused upon his reading was breathtaking. The serious look in his eyes, and the way his face scrunched up at a particular phrase or section made Hubert’s heart skip against his rib-cage.

Whenever he finished adoring him from a distance, Hubert would go and collect Ferdinand and lead them out of the library. The two would walk side by side making small talk about their classes, but then the awkward silence would strike. Their hands were both hanging at each other’s sides, but neither would take the initiative and grab onto the other. Despite how determined Ferdinand was to be able to arrange this chance to walk together, he was nervous when confronted with the reality of having to act on his thoughts.

Hubert was also not _stupid_. He could feel the stares upon him, as Ferdinand would make obvious glances at him and then at their hands and then back forward where they were walking. He knows exactly what he wants, but he struggles to be able to follow through with it. He was nervous enough being seen next to him before all of this happened, since he was such a sociable, handsome man, but it was much worse now for his anxiety. He knows it is foolish to care about the opinions of nameless onlookers, but he still gets worried about others passing judgement upon them. After all, the tall lanky gloomy goth kid and the beaming, bright and colorful preppy guy holding hands had to be **laughable**.

Despite these eerie nerves, Hubert knows that he can not disappoint Ferdinand. He can tell that the other badly wants him to be the one to initiate, so he must summon his courage to push past his insecurities. After Ferdinand fails to subtly look at their hands for about the tenth time, Hubert takes a deep breath and reaches over to grab onto Ferdinand’s hand. He can hear the quiet gasp under Ferdinand’s breath, as if he had nearly given up on the idea of the two being able to push past their embarrassment to hold hands.

Hubert stares at his feet, face burning up and turning red. He fears he would trip if he didn’t watch his every step at this moment. He is embarrassed at how clammy his hands are, but he does not let go. Both of their hands are sweaty from anticipation and nerves, and Hubert nearly pulls away from the guilt of sweating all over his boyfriend’s hand, but Ferdinand doesn’t allow it. Instead, he interlocks their fingers and gives a tender squeeze, looking up at him with a shy smile.

The two share a look and soon enough laughter bubbles up from both of them for being so anxious about something this trivial. Their hands might be sweaty and warm as they walked together, but Ferdinand wouldn’t have it any other way. He loves holding onto Hubert, scooting closer to him and swinging their hands together ever so lightly. He also doesn’t make any comments when Hubert leads them down the longer path back to the dorms, extending this tender moment.

* * *

Along with bed troubles and struggling to hold hands, attempting to kiss had become quite the task. While the two had been able to share a plethora of kisses on the night of their confessions, that had been led by an overflowing amount of emotions. To try and share a simple kiss was far more difficult than it would seem. Without the raging passion to blind Hubert from overthinking every little action or touch, he was far too consumed with his thoughts to properly start a kiss.

Luckily, Ferdinand was willing to take the lead in this situation. After sharing a meal at the dining hall together and unwinding after a long day of class, Ferdinand had gotten Hubert to take the rest of the night off (despite it being a weekday with classes the following morning), and had the two of them relaxing and watching random movie he had streaming on his laptop. Although sitting next to one another with his head upon Hubert’s shoulder was lovely, he knew he wanted to do more than just watch some boring movie.

Losing his interest in the film, Ferdinand had begun to mindlessly play with the short black locks of Hubert’s hair, curling his fingers around them on the back of his head. He can feel Hubert tense, his face growing a shade pinker. So, he moves his hand to further run through his hair, smiling gently at him as Hubert turns to face him. When Hubert parts his lips to speak, Ferdinand merely presses a finger to his mouth and shakes his head.

“Shhh...no words. Close your eyes.” He asks, and Hubert obeys, closing his eyes and sitting still as Ferdinand moves in closer. He finds it far too cute to see Hubert's flushed expression with his lips slightly drawn together in anticipation for him to go for a kiss. So, he closed his eyes, tilting his head and leaning down, ready to break the distance between them.

_**Bump!** _

Perhaps closing his eyes as well had been a mistake, as he ended up softly _smacking_ into Hubert’s forehead with his own. Both of their eyes shoot open and groan, looking embarrassed as they somehow managed to screw up a kiss at this proximity. Ferdinand is beyond humiliated, covering his face with his hands and whining.

“I-I’m sorry! I can’t believe I just did that..” He mumbles, avoiding looking at Hubert who was just as frazzled. How humorous was it that the two had managed to share multiple passionate kisses under emotional distress, but could not manage a small peck while sitting next to each other in their dorm.

Not able to accept defeat, Hubert takes a hold of Ferdinand’s cheek and turns him around. He presses forward to kiss him ever so gently upon his mouth, enjoying the softness of his lips for a few seconds before pulling back a sputtering mess.

“Fixed it.” He mutters, his stomach twisting with butterflies fluttering inside of it. He didn’t want to see Ferdinand beating himself over an awkward kiss, especially since it was partially his fault too. He knew he was lacking in experience in this department, but he couldn't just leave everything up to Ferdinand. Besides, he really wanted to kiss him again since opening night.

Ferdinand chuckles a bit at his words and nodded, going to lean forward and kiss his left and right cheeks before pressing their lips together once more. This time the kisses keep coming, only pausing for soft breaths shared between the two of them. It is easy for them to find momentum once they get started, and the movie is long forgotten as Hubert pulls Ferdinand down with him onto the bed to bask in this perfect bliss.

* * *

By the end of the week, Edelgard keeps to her promise to gather the four of them together for a double date. Although it took a little convincing to get Dorothea on board, Edelgard managed to charm her into giving Hubert a chance to prove how kind of a person he was, despite his cold, aloof exterior. Since Ferdinand seemed overjoyed to finally be dating the man, Dorothea knew she had to at least try to reassess her opinion of him.

The location of the date was chosen by Edelgard as well, and she had been rather considerate of her oldest friend when deciding a spot. While she could have gone for a typical double dinner date, she knew better than to try and force socially awkward Hubert on his first official date with Ferdinand to be somewhere so brightly lit and public. Instead, the movies sounded like a much smarter alternative. There would be little chance for chatter, and the two couples could sit next to one another and enjoy each other’s company as if they were all just four friends to lessen the anxiety.

When the weekend comes along, Hubert has mixed feelings about the entire thing. He was excited to have his first real date with Ferdinand. Being able to _properly_ take Ferdinand on a date had been on his mind all week, but he had no clue exactly how to do it smoothly. So, he was also relieved that Edelgard was taking charge and making all the choices for their location and the film they were to watch.

However, he was also nervous because he had to prove that he was a kind and capable boyfriend to Dorothea. While he had not cared for her opinion earlier in the semester, now it was **crucial**. He doesn’t want to cause any potential rifts for Ferdinand with choosing between friends and his partner. So, it would be in everyone’s best interest if he could befriend Dorothea tonight.

Getting dressed for the night, Hubert keeps it casual. He doesn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, since that might look insincere. Thus, he kept with his usual black jeans, but decided to wear one of the three shirts that weren’t black in his closet, choosing a muted purple and gray striped, long sleeve shirt. He made sure to comb his hair and wear a small amount of cologne.

Meanwhile, Ferdinand got himself dressed up in a pair of khaki shorts (that were too short for Hubert’s sanity) and a bright red short sleeve button up. He decided to wear his hair down, but he does braid a section around the back like a little crown. Lastly, he also got his own cologne to wear and used a body lotion over his legs and arms to make sure he was soft to the touch.

When both men were ready, Hubert took one long look as Ferdinand came out of the bathroom and felt his heart skip a beat. His mind was unable to comprehend that someone as lovely as Ferdinand was his boyfriend still. He must have been just staring for far too long, as Ferdinand grows red in the face and coughs to gain his attention.

“Shall we head out? I wouldn't want to keep the ladies waiting.” He smiles warmly at Hubert, finding the pop of color refreshing. Part of him hopes to help invade his boyfriend’s wardrobe and slowly add more colors into his rotation. “Oh! And I like that shirt on you. I think purple’s your color.” He compliments, walking out of the room with him and down the hall together.

“You really think so?” Hubert asks tentatively, looking down at himself as they make their way down the stairs. He knew his knowledge of anything clothing or fashion wise was extremely limited, but he had a little faith that Ferdinand knew more than him.

“Of course! I love it.” He grinned, going to grab his hand and smile up at him. He was so eager for this date tonight. He had been looking forward to it all week. He had been hoping to go out with Hubert for so long, and he was finally getting his shot! “...Do you like what I’m wearing?” He lets his voice trails off, sincerely hoping that Hubert found his outfit appealing.

“A-Ahh! Yes! Y-You look beautiful--...Erm, I mean that shirt looks...nice on you.” He quiets his voice, as he realizes he had been practically shouting that first bit. He looks to his feet in embarrassment, but Ferdinand is overflowing with glee from his little outburst. He giggles and gives his hand a squeeze.

“Thanks, Hubert.” He replies, feeling as if he was already walking on air before the date had even started.

When the two reach the movie theater, Dorothea and Edelgard are already waiting outside the ticket booth. Dorothea had gone for a black, cropped button up that was tied around the middle and a short, white skater skirt, while Edelgard had worn a maroon floral sundress. The sight of Edelgard wearing a dress was quite surprising to Hubert, as he knew she disliked wearing them after being forced to do so in her childhood far too often by her family. He assumed she must have been really adamant about impressing Dorothea.

“There you are. What took you so long?” Edelgard taunts them, looking up from her phone. She could see the slightly annoyed expression on Hubert’s face, who just rolls his eyes.

“We are early, actually. You must have just showed up even earlier.” He replies with a small bite, but both just smile at each other and share a quiet laugh. His gaze flickers over to Ferdinand, who immediately greets Dorothea with a tight hug.

“Ferdie! I’m so glad you could make it. I think you’ll really enjoy this film. It sounds just up our alley!” Dorothea gushes to him, slipping from the hug and turning towards Hubert. She looks him over for a moment before extending a smile in his direction. “And...Hubert, right? I’m glad you’re here too.” She spoke calmly, trying to read his body language and expression for any clues as to what was going on in his mind.

Hubert extends a hand in her direction for a greeting, but then grows stiff as he realizes that was probably stupid and far too formal. He feels hot under his collar as Dorothea gazes down for a moment before going to take his hand into hers and gives a firm shake. “Ah, it is good to see you again. I uhh...I appreciate this chance to get to know you better.” He bites his lip, feeling awkward as their hands separate.

Dorothea laughs a bit, but her tension seems to go down quite a bit. She was still going to be observing how Hubert treated Ferdinand on this little date, but she hoped Edelgard was right when she explained Hubert was simply a socially inept man.

“Likewise. We can just try to re-do our first few meetings, yeah?” Dorothea suggests, and Ferdinand grins at this. He seriously wanted all four of them to become a close-knit group of friends. He could just imagine all the fun they could have together already. “However,...I feel like if we are going to be friends, well, then you will need a nickname too.” She looks to Edelgard for her support.

“Hm? Oh, sure. What did you have in mind?” Edelgard asks, quite interested as Dorothea had quite cute little pet names for her closest friends, and Edelgard was dying to know what silly name she would give to her stiff, old friend.

“ _Hubie_! That’s gotta be it. What do you guys think?” She looks ecstatic at the revelation, receiving eager nods and smiles from both Ferdinand and Edelgard. While Edelgard found it mainly amusing, as Hubert made quite the grimacing expression in reaction to such a name, Ferdinand looked fascinated. His eyes went wide, shining like stars at the idea of being able to use such a cute pet name himself for his boyfriend.

“I like it.” Edelgard spoke plainly, “I think it suits him.” She ignores the daggers Hubert is glaring at her, giving her girlfriend an affection squeeze on the shoulder.

“Me too!” Ferdinand chirps, beaming at Hubert with a faint pink hue to his cheeks. He goes and grabs hold of his arm, clinging onto him and lowering his voice so that he was the only one who could hear this next part. “Hubie...I love that name for you. You don’t mind if I use that occasionally,...do you?” He asks hesitantly, and Hubert is unable to refuse him with a gaze like a puppy staring up at him.

“Not at all.” He mutters back, averting his gaze as Ferdinand gives him a hug from the side in celebration. He coughs and attempts to regain control of the conversation in order to direct it to any other topic. “...Shall we head in? I already bought us tickets earlier this week.” He explains, pulling out his wallet where the four tickets rested.

“O-Oh! I’m shocked.” Dorothea comments, baffled by such a gentleman-like behavior from the once cryptic shadow that plagued Ferdinand’s photos online.

“Thoughtful, right?” Ferdinand quickly comments, eager to praise his boyfriend as he seemed not used to receiving compliments. Ferdinand would not allow that to continue though, as Hubert deserved to be appreciated.

“Dutiful as ever. Thank you, Hubert. Saves us time.” Edelgard compliments as well, glad to see that her prediction that Hubert would go out of the way to prove himself was right. He was a bit too easy for her to read, but that was something that happened when you have known each other for practically your entire lives.

All these kind words have Hubert flustered, and he just passes out the tickets to everyone before they walk inside. It felt odd to be the center of attention, being appreciated for something so minuscule. It was weird…,but sort of _nice_. He felt a little lighter, his nerves easing just the smallest bit as the group goes to buy a few snacks from the concession stand.

Once each couple has gotten their appropriate snacks and drinks, the group makes their way to their theater and finds a nice row in the middle for the four of them to sit in. There is a comfortable silence that fills the air, a few hushed whispers being shared as the advertisements before the film play. As the lights dim and the last few stragglers shuffle into the room, the group grows quiet.

Once the film begins playing, Hubert becomes aware of two separate dilemmas. First, Edelgard and Dorothea were far more overbearing than he had assumed they could be. While he attempts to keep his eyes on the screen, his attention would be stolen by soft giggles and sighs at his left. Although the two women were watching the film intently enough, they were also rather playful with their food. Dorothea would hold a piece of popcorn and gently feed Edelgard repeatedly. It was ridiculous as it took ten times longer for her to eat anything, but Edelgard would do the same when she shared a gummy with Dorothea, pressing the sugary candy to her sparkly, gloss covered lips.

However, as the film progresses, he is able to ignore such faint sounds as they become less frequent. The two women far more engrossed in whatever cheesy romantic comedy he had been dragged along to see. This was not his preferred type of film, but he could tell everyone else in the group was glued to the screen, so he didn’t really mind all that much. As long as the others were enjoying themselves, he would find enjoyment just from being beside Ferdinand in this large, dark room.

Yet, the second dilemma came from his uncertainty of what he was supposed to be doing as a boyfriend with Ferdinand during this movie. He had seen plenty of cheesy films, similar to the one they were currently watching, where a person would attempt to hold their date’s hand or wrap their arm around their shoulders. Yet, his hand felt as sweaty as ever just thinking about trying to attempt either of those things.

Hubert tried to be subtle when he would glance at Ferdinand, studying his posture and expressions. Although the room is dim, he can still make out his tender features with the flickering light of the movie across his face. While he was quietly admiring how pretty he looked, he stiffened as their eyes met when Ferdinand looked in his direction. Both stay still like this for a minute, cheeks burning up and hearts quickening.

There are no words shared, but Hubert can still decipher Ferdinand's thoughts. He makes it rather obvious as he glances over his shoulder, then to Hubert, then back to the screen. So, Hubert knew that he had to swallow the nerves holding him back in order to keep his lover happy. Taking a deep breath, he fakes a yawn and goes to slip his arm behind Ferdinand's chair, then raises it until setting it down upon his shoulders. The actions received an immediate bright smile and deepening blush, as well as a teasing laugh from his left that he could hear from his ( _treacherous_ ) best friend. He doesn’t give her the satisfaction though, as his mind turns to mush as Ferdinand rests his head upon his shoulder, getting as close as they could with the **stupid armrest** between them.

The movie seems to drag on, even for Ferdinand as it gets closer towards the end. While Ferdinand didn’t hate the film, he was losing his patience with it. Instead, he had a much better idea in his head than watching whatever predictable conclusion this movie had to offer. He tries to gain Hubert’s attention, going to gently brush up against his leg and tangle their feet together in a playful manner.

“Ehh? F-Ferdinand?” He whispers, looking over at him with a confused look. Yet, once he saw Ferdinand biting his lip and staring directly at his mouth as he spoke, it became rather clear what Ferdinand had on his mind. He wasn’t the best at being subtle about his desires, but Hubert was grateful for that quality in Ferdinand, since he wasn’t the best at this whole romance thing.

“I’m a little bored, and I know you have been for a while now…”

“N-No,..I’m having a good time.”

“ _Shh_ , I don’t mind the fact that this isn’t your thing. You’re kind to agree to this for us.” He mutters, staring directly into his eyes and chewing on his bottom lip still. “...but, would kissing here...be too much for you?” He asks gently, hoping that Hubert would feel comfortable enough in the dark. No one would be able to see them.

Hubert feels his chest grow tight, knowing the smart choice was to decline. They were sitting right next to Edelgard and Dorothea still after all, but Hubert has such a weak resolve to resist any request of Ferdinand. So, he shakes his head and leans over, pressing their foreheads together.

“Mmm...We can kiss here. I’ve been thinking about it…” He admits, not giving Ferdinand a chance to reply as he brushed their lips together. He is met with a soft force pressing back against him. Both of them close their eyes, ignoring the discomfort of being hunched over the armrest as they share a plethora of kisses.

Hubert finds his hand moving on its own, resting on Ferdinand's warm cheek and holding onto him as he parts his lips and allows the two of them to deepen the kisses. He was still too shy to move his tongue, but he was getting more _desperate_ every time to try with how Ferdinand kissed him into a feverish state of mind. As he feels Ferdinand's hand slip behind his head, fingers tugging at the short black curls of hair, he becomes less reserved.

However, the moment is short lived as there is a loud obnoxious cough to the left of them, as Edelgard looked rather embarrassed by their forwardness. She is stunned Hubert would act so rashly, but Dorothea just rolled her eyes and sighs.

“Stop seducing him, Ferdie. I want to watch the end of this movie without hearing you two **sucking faces** in my ear.” She groans, and Hubert quickly pulls back with a face drenched in crimson.

“ _S-Seduce?!_ ” Hubert sputters, his voice rising a few octaves and receiving a couple heated glares from around the room. Ferdinand just looks embarrassed, holding a hand to his lips. It was at that moment that he realized Dorothea was probably right, and that he could easily have Hubert wrapped around his finger.

“Shhh! Keep it down.” Edelgard adds, and the conversation ends with that. The group settles back into their chairs and watches as the movie comes to a close in silence.

* * *

Once the credits begin to roll and the lights come back on in the room, the awkward four friends shuffle out of their seats and back to the lobby. The group throws out their trash and linger for a moment for any bathroom breaks before reconvening outside by the ticket booth again by the exit. Comfortable small talk about the film ensues for a few minutes, but Dorothea wasn’t about to just let the two of them get away without a little teasing.

“So, Hubie...what did you think of the movie?” She asks gently, hands upon her hips. She watches as Hubert clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair.

“Uh, it was..okay? I don’t know, nothing special.”

“Oh? Maybe you don’t have much of an opinion since you were too busy ogling and kissing Ferdie through a large chunk of it.” Once the words leave her lips, Edelgard joins her in pleasant laughter as Hubert scoffs and puts his foot down.

“H-Hey! That was barely a minute or two. Besides, you two wouldn’t stop giggling and feeding each other through the first half of the film.” He retorts back, and Edelgard is the one to blush and grow embarrassed this time around.

“You have no room to talk.” He affirms, crossing his arms across his chest in a resolute manner.

The behavior is far too stiff for such a lighthearted conversation, and the other three all begin to laugh. It seems all of them were enjoying this little game of teasing one another for something as silly as enjoying spending time with their dates. Ferdinand chuckles and pulls Hubert down to kiss his cheek.

“ _Relax_. It’s all in good fun. I’m just glad we all got to hang out like this today.” He spoke warmly, his positive nature spreading and infecting the others around him. He had that sort of effect on people, able to cheer them up with just a smile and the charming sound of his words. This included his boyfriend, who loosened up and let his hands fall back to his sides. He even smiles a little bit, succumbing to his genuine kindness.

“Yeah, me too.” Dorothea grinned, going to wrap her arm around Edelgard’s waist as she spoke. “And I’m happy I might have been wrong about you, Hubie. I hope you keep it up.” She teases him, feeling much better about him dating Ferdinand after seeing what a complete fool he was for the man. It was endearing to see such an intimidating man become weak in the knees and flustered for her best friend.

“I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Edelgard adds quickly, flashing a smile at him. She would do her best to prove to her new girlfriend that she could trust that Ferdinand was in very good hands.

“He really is the sweetest. I feel so lucky that I can finally call him mine.” Ferdinand gushes, sounding like a love-sick maiden as he sighs and gazes _dreamily_ at Hubert. He wraps himself around his arm again, embracing him and causing Hubert to tremble a little at the affection. He was unprepared to be receiving so much tender words and attention tonight, and he was almost ready to explode if anyone said one more nice thing about him.

“ _Ahem_ , that’s quite enough.” Hubert states, trying to find his composure and cool off the heat from his usually pale cheeks. “We should be going now anyways, but I had a good time. We should do this again.” He suggests hopefully, glad his suggestion is met with excited nods and smiling faces.

“Of course. I’ll find us another time and place when our schedules line up.” Edelgard replies, looking forward to the budding friendship this little group could obtain in due time.

“Awesome! I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” Dorothea coos into Edelgard’s ear, making the woman blush and look aside with a frazzled expression.

“Well, keep us updated. I’ll be sure to check my messages.” Ferdinand adds, and the four all share a quiet laugh and begin to wish their farewells for the evening. After exchanging a few hugs and kind words, both pairs end up leaving in opposite directions.

* * *

Although walking here had been nice originally, Ferdinand began to regret not calling for a ride once he and Hubert were a little past half way back to the dormitory. His feet were growing a little sore, and his pace began to slow. It doesn’t take long for Hubert to notice, so he pauses and looks back at him with a concerned look.

“You alright, Ferdinand?” He asks, making Ferdinand snap out of a little haze he had been in.

“Huh? Oh, sorry! I’m alright, I just...I guess my feet are a little sore.” He chuckles, shrugging it off like no big deal. Yet, Hubert doesn’t ignore it, as he steps closer and extends his arms, slipping them under Ferdinand and picking him up in his arms. He wasn’t the strongest, but he was determined to help ease Ferdinand’s discomfort.

“I’ll carry you.” He states, beginning to walk again as Ferdinand gasps and looks up at him with a red, perplexed expression.

“H-Hubert! You don’t have to do this! Really, I’m fine--”

“Quiet. I won’t argue with you about this. You will let me carry you back.” His tone is strict, not allowing room for any persuasion from the other man. So, Hubert continues walking with Ferdinand in his arms. He can feel it when Ferdinand curls into him, resting against his chest and listening to the steady pounding of his heart, which had gotten faster with him now in his arms.

They pass a few people but Hubert doesn’t allow his insecurity to stop him. He wanted to hold and carry Ferdinand back to the dorms. He could handle looking like a fool for this man in front of a couple of strangers. Besides, it seemed this might become a pattern, picking Ferdinand up in his arms like a **princess**.

“...Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It’s nothing.” Hubert assures him, but feels his heart go even faster as Ferdinand grabs his shirt and pulls him down to kiss him gently upon the lips. It is only a few seconds, but the sensation is overpowering to all of Hubert’s senses. His lips quiver when their mouths part, as if begging for another kiss.

Once they are in view of the dorm, Ferdinand requests to be set down, and Hubert agrees finally. He quickly grabs his hand, leading Hubert up the sidewalk back up to the entrance. The two are a pair of bubbly lovers, almost as if in their own private world as they make their way back to their room.

In private, Hubert did not have to fear others looking upon them. He was much more open with his affection. Hence, he spent the rest of the evening with Ferdinand resting upon him, sharing kisses until both men fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you did like, please leave a kudos/comment as it really makes my entire day :3  
> I feel we have one or two more chapters before I call this finished. I'm still debating whether to include a very fluffy nsfw scene, as I don't want to make it seem out of nowhere since this fic is mainly fluff and comedy.  
> Anyways, please feel free to hit me up about the fic or FerdiBert in general on Twitter @MahouMiss


	9. A Spotlight on Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hubert and Ferdinand continue to date, the two have to work out their differences in showing affection. They also look forward to a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD TO PROVIDE THE CLOSING CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I want to apologize to everyone who supported this story for the delay. My life got sidetracked, and I sort of found myself doubting the quality of this story. So, I just never touched it. But I wanted to give you all an ending to my first ferdibert longfic. So, please enjoy~

Half way into the second semester of the year, Ferdinand never would have expected the state his life was currently in. After such a rough start to the year with his snarky roommate, the two had somehow managed to mature past their rivalry. Not only were they able to get along and tolerate one another within the dorm, but there had been a kindling of the softest affections between the two men. Moving past the petty bickering and superficial differences to find a soft tenderness that had laid dormant.

A hesitant _fondness_ from both men that blew up into a full blown storm of love and eventual understanding.

Now two months into their relationship, Ferdinand found himself fortunate to have captured the heart of such an enigma. Hubert was such a sweet and doting boyfriend. He still struggled with his words, but he made up for his poor skills of verbal expression with his loving gestures and gifts. Honestly, Ferdinand could not keep up with the little presents that Hubert would often bestow upon him. While he adored being spoiled with little gifts of sweets or a fancy new bath bomb for his personal spa time, he could not keep up! He wanted to be just as thoughtful of a boyfriend back.

Alas, that was a minor issue though, and a silly one at that. His relationship with Hubert was truly special. He would not trade it for the world. How could he ever trade the warmth that swelled within his heart during their alone time? Never did he feel such a tingling and fluttering in his chest than when he lies awake beside Hubert. Feeling his fingers through his hair, their legs tangled under the sheets, and their foreheads pressed close while whispering about their days and hushed sentiments.

His lips would often grow numb by the end of the night from the excessive amount of kisses shared between the two men. Each time their mouths pressed together, Ferdinand felt as if he was always meant to be there. They molded against one another, finding a delicate rhythm as they cherished each other with curious touches, gentle sighs, and a plethora of kisses that left each man breathless.

Life was quite a dream….almost.

If there was one issue that Ferdinand had within his sunny days, it was the occasional storm that would hover across his heart when Hubert became apprehensive about their relationship in public spaces. He knows very well that his boyfriend wasn’t a social man, and he did not fault him for it. He also didn’t want to be one of those gross couples that sucked faces in broad daylight for all to see, but he also did not feel what he was asking for was too hefty of a price. He kept his PDA to a rather low level to be modest and consider Hubert’s feelings, but there were times he wished to express his love more openly for his boyfriend.

This included this afternoon when Hubert had invited Ferdinand out to the local cafe on campus. It was the same one Ferdinand had treated him to all those weeks back after the excursion at Claude’s party. It truly felt like a lifetime ago now. When he heads over, he spots Hubert in front waiting for him. He had his phone in his hand, looking to be reading something by the way he slowly scrolled across the screen. Being distracted, Ferdinand takes the chance to quickly catch him by surprise with a tight hug as a greeting.

Wrapping his arms around Hubert, Ferdinand grins and laughs as the taller man sputters and nearly drops his phone. His face is instantly ten times redder, and he looks nervous as he glances around the corner to see if others were staring. His arms do not move to return the hug at first, and Ferdinand can’t help but notice that. It makes him loosen up his grip a little, to which Hubert shyly returns the hug for a moment before pulling back.

“You really have to stop surprising me like that. One of these days I am going to crack and break my phone.” Hubert comments, a dry humor to his words. The sound helps to wash over the small clouds that settle within Ferdinand’s heart temporarily.

“ _Oh_? Maybe you should get better at expecting the unexpected.” He taunts him back with a wink. “Or perhaps should be expected by now, Hubert.” He teases, reaching to grab his hand and tug him forward to the doors.

Walking into the cafe, the two stand together in the short line. Humming to the music playing overhead, Ferdinand beams up at Hubert as he studies the menu. As if he was going to get anything new or different than his usual order; Hubert was a creature of habit and knew just what he liked wherever he went. His own thoughts about what to drink are interrupted when he feels Hubert slip his hand away from his.

“I’ll go grab us a table. I want a large dark roast. Black with no cream or sugar.” Hubert murmurs to him, pulling away and gesturing to a table by a window.

“Oh. Sure, then. I’ll be over shortly.” Ferdinand smiles small, but it’s a little forced. He wouldn’t have minded a worse table or even sitting outside if it meant enjoying the warmth of his touch a little longer.

Getting through the line, Ferdinand returns to Hubert and takes his spot across from him. He smiles back at him as he hands his coffee. He always enjoyed the face Hubert makes of pure relief whenever he took his first sip of a fresh coffee. It was like a quirk he didn’t even realize he had. Grabbing his cup, he sips his own latte and appreciates the bitter flavor. He used to never give the stuff a shot, but he had grown to appreciate the complexity of different coffee beans and blends because of Hubert. His palette was slowly expanding.

“How’s your drink?” Huber asks, eyeing the coffee his boyfriend held.

“Quite good. I think by the end of the semester I’ll be able to appreciate even that bitter drink you order every time we came here to study.” He laughs, and Hubert chuckles along quietly with him.

“We shall see about that.” He teases, moving to pull out his textbook and a pencil and a notebook. “Now, let us get some work done before you end up gossiping idly.”

“Hey! That’s rude! I do not gossip, I just...I like to be informed.”

“As do I, but let us keep that somewhere private. Never know who’s listening after all.” He reminds him, watching as Ferdinand grabs his own book and paper to start with the study session. While this was still a date, it wasn’t a bad idea to get a head start. They didn’t have the same schedule, but they did have the same professor on different times and days. So, it worked out for them to share notes and discuss different assignments. General education classes could be such a drag.

The two start to quietly work together, ignoring the quiet white noise of the cafe. It was honestly a nice background as they flipped through pages and conversed about the content of the chapter. There wasn’t much more Hubert could ask for when it came to a pleasant study environment. A warm coffee, gentle ambiance, and the company of a beloved friend and partner.

Moving forward to the discussion questions attached with the chapter, Hubert looks over at Ferdinand as he tries to formulate a well worded response. He listens to him explain his thought process, effectively changing the mind of Hubert who had thought differently until convinced by Ferdinand’s impressive charisma and intellect.

“Ah. I think I see what you are saying. I suppose we can go with your response instead.” He admits defeats, smiling back at him. “Bested again it seems.” He chuckles, watching Ferdinand grow wide eyes and smiling with all his usual sunny disposition.

“Yes! I am just far too talented in the act of persuasion, dear. But I shall make it up to you.” He teases, going to lean over the table. He was going for a quick peck on the lips, but Hubert turned his head to the side last minute from embarrassment and Ferdinand only his cheek.

This little act is the last straw that Ferdinand can not ignore. He lets the rain begin to pour and rumble within his heart.

“Hubert…”

“...Yeah?”

“Are you ashamed of me? Why do you keep pulling back from me? When I try to kiss you, hold your hand,...or even just give a hug. You always act so detached. Am I...that shameful to be seen with in a romantic sense?” He doesn’t want to say these words, but they have been festering in the back of his mind for some time.

Quickly, Hubert gasps and shakes his head. He extends his hands and takes Ferdinand's into his own. He squeezes them and stares directly into his eyes with remorse.

“Of course not! I **love** you, Ferdinand. You know that my feelings for you are irreplaceable-” He takes a deep breath and glances to their clasped hands. “It’s just...public affection...it can make me feel a little awkward.” His voice lowers to almost a whisper in volume.

Ferdinand looks away from him, staring out the window. He knows it might be slightly selfish to desire more PDA from Hubert, but he doesn’t think he is asking too much. Being able to hold his hand and share an embrace that was chaste in nature wasn’t that demanding. Besides, most people would never even be looking, too concerned with their own lives to notice others around them.

“I know, Hubert. I respect that about you, I do.” He sighs and feels a heaviness upon his chest. “I just also wish you would respect my wishes. I am an affectionate man by nature, and I merely want to show how much you mean to me. A peck upon the lips is nothing to be ashamed of…” He trails off.

Hubert was going to respond, but he didn't get the chance when Ferdinand's phone alarm went off to alert them that their time was up. Ferdinand had a class to get to, so he had to leave and get walking. Hence, he stands and begins to pack up his things, tossing out his trash.

“Sorry, class. I'll see you later, alright?” Ferdinand nods to him before walking away from the table and leaving him to sit by himself to stew in the words Ferdinand had just uttered.

Hubert looked at his notebook, eyeing a little doodle that Ferdinand had left on the top of the page. He runs his fingers over it, knowing that he was in the wrong this time around. The two had been dating for far too long for him to be getting shy about a tiny peck or hug in public. Plus, he was never ashamed of Ferdinand! He even felt he didn’t deserve him at times, including now for sure. He tries to push past the self pity and wonder how he could make it up to Ferdinand.

As the day moves forward, Hubert contemplates different ideas of what he could possibly do to prove his love for Ferdinand was real and nothing he was embarrassed about. His ideas start to rumble around his head between classes, and he thinks he has a solid idea by the time he returns to their dorm in the evening.

Ferdinand is already inside, his hair wrapped up in a towel with a robe upon him. He was fresh from the shower. It was a sight that Hubert took a little too much joy in observing. Still, he could not get distracted.

“Oh, welcome back.” Ferdinand says, a smile upon his face. He seemed to be in much better spirits. “Uhh..sorry about this afternoon. Think I didn’t get enough sleep. So, don’t worry about it!” He laughs softly, moving to his dresser to pull out a new set of clothing to wear for the lazy evening.

Despite his shrugging off of the afternoon, Hubert refused to let it be brushed under the rug. So, he stuck to his guts and the plan he spent all evening crafting.

“Thanks, and don’t worry. I am sorry about ruining the fun.” He drops his bag and sits on the edge of his bed, watching Ferdinand tug out a fresh shirt and shake it out. “...Hey, this is a bit random, but...do you think I could come by and watch your practice some time this week?”

“My practice..?” Ferdinand stops what he's doing and turns to look at him. “I mean, yeah, it’s open, but it’s rough. We are still doing read-throughs as we learn our lines on stage.” He shrugs.

“That’s fine. Just curious to see how it all works.” Hubert lies, and Ferdinand believes him with a nod.

“Alright. Come by tomorrow.”

* * *

When Hubert swings by the stage the following day, he slips in from the back of the room, walking down the steps to find a seat somewhere in the middle. As he’s about to take his seat, he spots Ferdinand chatting along with Lorenz by the front of the stage. Yet, his entrance is spotted and Ferdinand quickly excuses himself to skip up to his seat on the middle rows.

“You made it. Heh, I’m a bit embarrassed. I am likely going to make a lot of mistakes” He runs the back of his head in a nervous fashion, playing with his ponytail. He tightens it a bit with a tug, not wishing for it to fall out during rehearsal.

“Ehh, you’ll be fine. I’m just curious about all the work you put into this process.” Hubert says, watching the way he plays with his hair. He was so enamored by such a little act as his fingers lace through the orange curls.

“ _Biased_. I hope I don’t trip over my words or feet.” He laughs, glancing over to the stage as the rest of the crew was beginning to gather together. “Talk more after! Don’t judge too hard.” He grinned before quickly sprinting down the stairs to make his way back to the stage.

As Ferdinand joined with the others, Hubert settled into his chair and watched him with a quiet admiration. It was true that the run through was not smooth, but that didn’t mean it was terrible. In fact, almost everyone on that stage performed with a glimmer that dazzled Hubert. He could not fathom how each was so calm about running across a stage in front of others. Not an ounce of shame or nerves to be found on any of their faces. Perhaps having a handful of people in the crowd didn’t really count as an audience for their nerves, but Hubert still respected their dedication.

The thought makes him laugh to himself. He used to mock this major to Ferdinand’s face, and here he was watching with appreciation for the art. How time changed him; how Ferdinand bettered him into a kinder man. One with a far more open mind and silently compassionate heart. He might not be loud about his feelings, but he held them tightly inside, waiting to be shared to those who took the plunge to push past his walls.

Hubert had his eyes locked on Ferdinand whenever he was on the stage. Even while holding his little booklet for his lines, he still gave an awe inspiring performance. Hubert could feel the emotion in every line he delivered, as well as seeing it in the way he held himself on stage. Every movement was delivered with the purpose to aid the portrayal of his character. A master at his craft for certain.

When the practice comes to an end, Hubert sits up from his chair. He tries to stretch out his limbs in the chair, watching as Ferdinand comes quickly strolling up to him once more. He was a bit sweatier now, but still seemed just as energetic and bubbling with positivity.

“So, how’d I do? What are your final remarks?” Ferdinand grinned, batting his lashes and waiting for a score of sorts.

“Wonderful. I’ll give it a B minus…” He watches Ferdinand roll his eyes and pout, but not in a serious manner. He was simply teasing him back.

“Ehh, I guess I will take it for now. Tough crowd.” He hums, looking back at Dorothea who was still at the bottom of the stage chatting with a group of other girls. He waves at her, and she just gives a nod in his direction back. “So, are you ready to head back to the dorm?”

“Not yet. I was gonna head to the bathroom real fast. You don’t mind sitting and watching my stuff, right?” He asks, and Ferdinand shrugs, taking his spot once Hubert stood from the chair. “Great. I’ll be just a few minutes.” He then walks out to locate the restroom.

Or so he would have Ferdinand believe.

As soon as he is out of the room, Hubert takes a left to head down the hallway towards one of the back stage entrances. He slips through the back, greeting by one of the stage crew members he had conversed with earlier to set up this entire plan. As he walked around the back of the stage behind the large curtain, he felt his nerves eating away. He gets a rush of stage fright. Should he really be doing this? Making a fool of himself in front of all these people?

Closing his eyes, he takes in a slow inhale of air and envisions the face of Ferdinand from the cafe the prior day. There was no chance his bruised ego was more important than the happiness of Ferdinand. He could handle a little embarrassment if it meant proving how strong his feelings for his boyfriend truly ran.

Suddenly the lights dim in the room, and there is commotion from the remaining students within the crowd. Lights illuminate the stage and the curtains begin to drag forward. It was now or never, and Hubert knew that this was his chance to prove himself to Ferdinand. He would not hide any longer from his affection or give Ferdinand any chance to doubt how proud he felt to be dating him.

Stepping forward onto the stage, Hubert feels the lights and a dozen pairs of eyes looking up at him. He swallows thickly, glancing to the side where one of the backstage members had pulled up the piano and sat down to play the accompanying music for his song. As soon as they were ready, they give Hubert a nod, and he knows there is no time to waste. So, he offers a small signal with his hand and the music begins to flood into the room.

A deep breath in, and then Hubert finds himself speaking.

“Many of you do not know me, and I don’t really care about stealing your stage from you for a few minutes.” He glances back to where Ferdinand was, trying to read his expression from such distance was difficult. “This song is dedicated to Ferdinand. I’m sorry if I butcher it.”

Then, he finds himself singing. He is giving away his heart on the stage for all to see. He does not do any dancing or movements, so he is a bit stiff. Yet, anyone can hear the pure passion and dedication in his song. He sings with affection for Ferdinand that can't be matched. His voice carries a melody beautifully, much to the surprises of the crowd. As he sings, his expressions soften as he allows his emotions to come pouring out without any inhibitions to block them.

As he performed upon the stage, Ferdinand had gotten up from his seat, standing in awe. Never in all his years has someone done something to this caliber to win his heart. Hubert was truly on another level when it came to the game of love. He might not have been the most graceful performer as he stood still in the center of the stage like a nervous child, but that didn’t matter. For his feelings were heard loud and clear!

Not to mention gorgeously too. Ferdinand never would have taken Hubert for a man with such a marvelous voice. He almost feels it's a waste that he is not a part of one of their art programs. With the range and pipes he possessed, Ferdinand is certain with practice he could be a star. Alas, that was not the important part though. What mattered the most to Ferdinand was the fact that Hubert was trying to push past his comfort zone and express his affections in public.

The tears start to fill his eyes and stream down his face before he even realizes it. Sniffling, he tries to rub them away so that they can not blind his vision of his boyfriend serenading him on stage in front of all his friends and colleagues. The previous storm that had been plaguing his heart disappears instantly. The clouds drift away and only a bright, sunny sky is left. He has no reason to feel doubt when Hubert was willing to make a fool of himself to prove his love was true without a trace of shame to be found.

When the song comes to an end, Hubert takes a few shaky breathes. His heart was hammering in his chest, making it hard to hear. But he does hear the sound of applause and a few whistles. The sound is reassuring, but what matters most is the reaction of Ferdinand. He steps closer to the edge of the stage, looking out to Ferdinand. He was already moving from his seat, brushing away the last few tears.

“Ferdinand…” He calls out, and soon enough Ferdinand is climbing up the stairs on the side of the stage and approaching him.

“Oh, Hubert...Did you set this up for all of me?” He asks with a shaky breath, his face still flushed red and a few stray tears lingering in the corners of his eyes.

Reaching forward, Hubert moves to rub those few drops from his eyes with his thumb. He looks at him as if they are the only two in the room. He meets his gaze with a nod, his own cheeks burning up red.

“Of course. There aren’t any other Ferdinands here, are there?” He jokes, earning him a soft laugh and roll of the eyes.

“None. Just me.”

“Good. I would not want anyone to be confused that my feelings are for anyone but you. I...I _**love** _you, Ferdinand. I want to express these...emotions within me in any way I can. I never want to have you doubt how I feel for you.”

Ferdinand gasps and feels as if his own heart was going to burst from his ribs at how much it was swelling from the explicit praise and affection that Hubert was sharing with him in this moment. He moves and pulls Hubert into a hug, gripping onto him as tightly as he could. He is so relieved he can feel him clinging back this time.

“ **Ugh** , just kiss and get it over with!” Dorothea’s voice calls out from the crowd, and the two fools on stage just laugh and follow what the crowd wants.

Hubert pulls Ferdinand in, brushing their lips together and then kissing him with as much tender passion as he possesses. He ignored the sound of cheers and clapping from the crowd, his senses dulled to everything but Ferdinand. He holds him there tight, not letting a single kiss end, as he follows each with another languid press of his mouth. It is not until he feels the urge to breathe once again that he loosens up enough for the two to be panting together.

“I love you, Ferdinand.” Hubert whispers so that only he can hear, mainly from the lack of breath to back up his vocals.

A small peck to his lips before Ferdinand rests his head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Hubert.” He squeezes him tight, and his friends give a few final claps and teasing remarks for the melodramatic scene. Only Hubert would have done something so elaborate to prove himself. He was a ridiculous man, but one that Ferdinand cherished greatly.

Pulling apart, Hubert takes Ferdinand’s hand and leads them back down the stairs. He doesn’t miss the teasing _“kissy faces”_ that Dorothea makes. She is smiling widely though. She had been so unsure of Ferdinand's choice to go after Hubert, but she knew that he had chosen correctly by now. Though, she might have been ever slightly jealous over the fact that man could sing pretty damn good.

Fetching both of their bags, Hubert and Ferdinand leave the stage and begin the walk back to the dorms. It is not too time consuming, but both decide to take the longer way to extend the trip more. Hubert had no wish to let go of Ferdinand's hand any time soon. He held it tight, fingers interlocked as they walked through campus together for anyone to witness.

There was no telling what the next month, week, or even day held in store for them. But Hubert was confident that the future looked hopeful. Squeezing onto Ferdinand's hand, he turns to him and smiles warmly.

“Streaming movies in bed when we get back?” Hubert gently asks, as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Of course.” Ferdinand replies, raising a brow. “And...cuddling?”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading!!!
> 
> I know it has been a LONG ride for this story. I am sorry for taking this long to finish the story, but I hope you all are satisfied with its conclusion.  
> This story was like, my baby for months. I put so much of my heart and soul into this fic. So, if I even brought a few of you joy with this stupidly trope-y story, I am glad to hear it. I hope to be starting a new long fic in the upcoming weeks, so please, be on the lookout for my next project!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment / kudos.
> 
> Hang out with me on Twitter @MahouMiss


End file.
